Una Noche
by YK.Chihaya
Summary: Capitulo 6. Del pasado al presente... del presente al pasado. Las cosas se pondran negras para ambos. Roy x Ed
1. Central

**Una noche**

Después de pensar… después de sentirse culpable… aun con todo el dolor…

La vista que ofrecía el cielo nocturno, le hizo pensar nuevamente en lo que exactamente no quería pensar… _Roy,_ se detuvo en seco ¡diablos!, no quería volver a pensar en él , pero cada vez que quería dejarlo de hacer y "lo comenzaba a dejar de hacer", aparecía de la nada… no, así no se podía, y mas después de todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos meses, en especial en las ultimas semanas.

El viento del otoño comenzaba a soplar fuertemente en su rostro… pronto vendría el invierno, no quería regresar a central, no quería volver a verlo, pero tarde o temprano lo haría nuevamente….

- Hermano…- Ed volteo un poco sorprendido, no había escuchado que Al estaba cerca.

- ¿Si?

- Hermano te enfermaras, Winry y la abuela Pinako están preocupadas, hermano… que te sucede¿te sientes mal?- Al lo miraba con preocupación

-No sucede nada Al, de donde sacas esas cosas… iré a dar una vuelta… no te preocupes – dijo al momento de que Al ponía una cara de preocupación – regresare antes de la cena, necesito pensar unas cosas Al.

Y sin mas comenzó a caminar, mientras que a lo lejos escucho a Al decir

- Hermano, regresa antes de la cena… ¿de acuerdo, por favor nii-san…- esto ultimo Edward no lo pudo escuchar, Al sabia que su hermano no era el mismo, dio vuelta y camino de regreso a la casa de Winry.

Como demonios pudo haber permitido que algo así sucediera, y mas con ese estúpido de Mustang, eso le ponía de malas, al principio él se divertía molestando al alquimista de acero haciéndole comentarios acerca de su estatura y demás, era insoportable… en verdad, pero que diablos le sucedió a Edward, no creía aun que hubiera caído en una de las trampas de Mustang, por que eso debía de haber sido una trampa, una trampa dolorosa y ¿mortal, mientras seguía caminando comenzó a recordar todo…

**-- Flash Back---**

Cierto día después de haber regresado de una investigación especial, tenia que entregar como de costumbre el reporte a Mustang, odiaba ver ese rostro con alguna de sus miradas o sonrisas burlonas cada vez que el entraba a su oficina, lo detestaba, pero que mas podía hacer, era un perro de los militares, pero aun así no se dejaría intimidar por ese bastardo por el que muchas de las chicas de central suspiraban… idiota, eso era lo que era.

- Y bien, que es lo que tienes que decir acerca del incidente en la ciudad del este…

- Como?...

- Que¿acaso crees que no se lo que haces¿crees acaso que puedes ocultarme algo acero?... vamos, no estoy para tonterías¡explícate!- Humm el incidente, y mientras Ed le explicaba en tono de fastidio a Mustang sobre el combate con unas quimeras que atacaron la ciudad, de pronto se dio cuanta de que Roy al parecer no lo escuchaba… eso le molesto a un mas, justo cuando estaba apunto de reclamarle

- Bueno eso no es exactamente lo que quería saber, pero esta bien, puedes retirarte – en un tono algo cansado.

- ¿Qué¿eso es lo único que dirás, traje tu apestoso reporte hasta aquí y solo me dices que me retire?

- Bueno hice mover tu maldito trasero hasta aquí, deberías de agradecérmelo, no creo que tengas algo importante que hacer!

- Claro que si, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

- ¿Como cual?- dijo en tono burlón- ¿una cita con una chica? – debía de haberse quedado callado, por que siempre el tenia que meterse en asuntos personales…

- Ja, claro como vas a tener una cita con una chica… estoy seguro de que te dirán que ni su hermanita querría salir contigo, por que apuesto a que ellas prefieren a alguien … ya sabes... mas grande… - Ed estaba furioso…

-Como te atreves, eres un im… – la puesta se abrió irrumpiendo en la oficina de Mustang era Riza, apuntando con su arma a Edward…

- No te preocupes todo esta bien- dijo mustang mientras veía divertido a Ed con las manos en la cabeza.

- Me largo!- y salio de la oficina de Mustang, mientras caminaba hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba con Al, recordando la platica con Mustang, era cierto, no había invitado jamás a una chica a una cita, bueno Winry no contaba, ya que Al y él salían juntos con ella, entonces eso no se le calificaría como una cita, entonces que… para cerrarle la boca a Mustang debía de invitar a alguien, tal vez, lo intentaría al menos una vez. Nada perdía… o si?.

A la mañana siguiente mientras caminaba por los alrededores de central, vio a una chica sentada en una de las tantas mesas de una cafetería, era peliroja, ojos lindos, cabello largo, bueno pero acercarse de una manera tonta y torpe a pedirle una cita era una idea totalmente descabellada, pero si quería mostrarle a Roy que tenia cosas "mas importantes que hacer", debía empezar con algo… bien que mas podía perder¿Pero como acercarte a una chica sin asustarla o sin que te diera una bofetada por considerarte un atrevido?.

Alguna vez la profesora Izumi les había dicho que portarse atento con una dama era esencial. ¿Ser atento, como serlo, tenia que pedir algún consejo o solo actuar con instinto… la simple idea de pedir un consejo sonaba descabellada¿a quien le pediría un consejo?.

De todas las personas que conocía: Armstrong, nop; Al, tampoco, se encontraba en el mismo estado que Ed o peor; Hughes, nop, el con su linda esposa… no la idea no era buena;… Mustang. ¡Como diablos le iba a pedir un consejo a ese tipo, era irresistible antes las chicas… y ante otros ... no , el lo haría solo, era lo mejor que estar soportando sus burlas de ese bueno para nada… Cuando volteo para ver a la chica, no la volvió a ver…

-¿A donde habrá ido?- susurro.

-Acero, que sorpresa¿Asuntos importantes?- al volverse… NO! Mustang.

-Que te importa-

-Bueno si estas buscando lo que yo creo… se fue por esa calle – señalando una estrecha callecita… el rostro de Mustang parecía un poco inexpresivo pero cambio de pronto para decirle a Ed – No creí que tu cita se escapara antes de iniciar… sigue trabajando Acero… te falta mucho

-Que diablos estas diciendo… idiota, claro que no era mi cit…-

-Lo sabia… era demasiado bueno como para que la pobre chica saliera contigo- dijo revolviéndole el cabello y sonriendo…- Por cierto mañana necesito verte en mi oficina a primera hora.

Después de eso se marcho. Ed no podía creerlo, en todos lados estaba Mustang, bueno ahora si era indispensable conseguir una cita con una chica… la que fuese!.

Camino en dirección a la callecita, claro cerciorándose de que Mustang no lo viera… era un lugar solitario mientras caminaba noto que había varios callejones…

-Esto es una tontería…- susurro, bueno que mas podía perder, así que doblo la esquina y entro en un pequeño callejoncito, siguió caminando y valla sorpresa que se llevo, la pequeña callecita daba a una especie de parque, aun que un poco descuidado era un lugar agradable, habían varias rosas blancas por el lugar, mucha hierba crecida, un columpio y una banca bajo un par de árboles y ahí estaba la chica de la cafetería sentada en el columpio… Ed al verla se asusto un poco, ella no había notado su presencia. Ed dio media vuelta y salio de ahí corriendo… ¿Por qué había hecho eso?...

-Idiota – susurro y sonrió para si, mientras se mecía en el columpio.

▬ ▬

-Nii san¿donde estabas, no has desayunado, por lo visto no te fue muy bien con… ya sabes

-¿El idiota de Mustang? – pregunto Ed en tono cansado, mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Si, dime que te dijo, menciono algo sobre la pelea con las quimeras?

-Si.

-Ya veo… bueno hermano, creo que no debes de ser grosero con Roy, - dijo tímidamente, no quería que su hermano se enfadara con el

-Mmm, no me molesto lo que me dijo sobre eso, fue otra cosa…

-¿Entonces, si no fue eso… que fue hermano?

-Nada Al, olvídalo. ¿Sabes, estoy cansado, (suspiro) dormiré un poco.

▬ ▬

Casi había olvidado lo de su "cita" con Mustang _¿y ahora que querrá?_, se preguntaba mientras se dirigía caminando rápidamente hacia la oficina de Mustang, al estar frente la puerta de su oficina respiro profundamente… pero que mas daba era Mustang, bueno aun así debía de tocar, por educación… pero si ese pedazo de tipo, parecía no tener educación en absoluto, así que abrió la puerta sin tocar y sin mas dijo con voz clara y fuerte:

-¡Espero que sea algo importante Mustang por que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!… - pero al terminar y alzar la mirada en espera de la respuesta del CORONEL… diablos, lo que encontró no le gusto en absoluto, una docena de militares en la oficina de Mustang…

-¿Quién es este?-dijo uno de los oficiales que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas alrededor del escritorio de Roy, este lo vio con desprecio

-Ejm… yo…-genial Ed y su gran bocota, lamento haberla abierto

-Es Acero, Edward Elric… el alquimista de acero- respondió Roy que se encontraba de pie detrás de todos los oficiales.

-Entonces es así como tu subordinados te tratan Mustang?- menciono otro hombre

-Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo quiero comenzar con el tema que nos importa mas que el hecho de que un mocoso como este le hable a su mayor…- dijo otro volviéndose a los demás – vamos pasa, cierra la puerta.- Ed, cerro la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos, no había ninguna silla vacía así que supuso inmediatamente que nadie lo invitaría a sentarse, aun que lo que mas lo pareció extraño fue el hecho de que ni si quiera Mustang estaba sentado… estaba parado al lado de un hombre que estaba sentado en su silla del escritorio… eso si que era extraño

-Bueno Hemos leído su reporte acerca de su enfrentamiento con las quimeras en la ciudad del este, así que a pesar de su reporte queremos hacerle un par de preguntas mas…- había Mustang citado a Ed solo para que hablaran estos tipos con el sobre las quimeras?...

-Bueno yo…

-Por que permíteme decirte- dijo otro hombre, que lo veía como si fuera una basura- que nosotros somos un grupo de alquimistas muy reconocidos y que al verlo a usted aquí frente a nosotros, en verdad me da mucha desconfianza de creerle que es un alquimista estatal… ya sabes chico, eso de enfrentarse a aproximadamente unas 7... 10 quimeras – dijo mientras veía el reporte que había escrito Ed- en una zona deshabitada. Muy noche… que es lo que hacia un niño en ese lugar…- niño, eso le comenzaba a molestar…miro a Mustang pero este mantenía la mirada fija en otro lugar… parecía molesto.

-Por que eso nos hace pensar de que en realidad eso del ataque solo es… un fraude- continuo el hombre

-Un fraude, a que se refiere con eso… y adonde quiere llegar…- dijo Ed mas molesto, pero siempre tratando de mantener un tono de voz tranquilo

-Si a lo que se refiere mi compañero- intervino un hombre corpulento, su forma de hablar era desagradable, arrastraba las palabras al hablar y además tenia una forma de ver … muy altanera…este se encontraba sentado junto al tipo que estaba haciendo enojar a Ed – es que, (hizo una pausa) como un enano como tu, pudo detener a ese numero de quimeras sin salir gravemente herido y…

-A quien llamas enano, pedazo de.. – pero se quedo callado ante la mirada que le dirigió Mustang… Ed se agacho… ¿que había sucedido?… al levantar la vista sus ojos y los de Mustang se encontraron la mirada de Mustang le decía "quédate callado".

-Bueno… pero este mocoso que se cree… - dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie

-Disculpe, yo… no era mi intención.

-Lo se, bastardo…

-Bueno señor Elric, por que no empieza por dar detalles acerca de las quimeras.- dijo un hombre de edad mas avanzada llamado Seth, después de hablar sobre el mismo asunto de las quimeras "sospechosas" por mas de 1 hora, era fastidioso estar con esos "Alquimistas estatales de Alto rango y renombre.." y quien sabe que mas tonterías, a Ed se le comenzaba a acabar la paciencia.

-Bueno creo que eso nos basta por el momento, espero un reporte detallado para la próxima semana – dijo Seth – por cierto, Elric… no podrá salir de central hasta que este asunto este totalmente aclarado

-¿Como?-eso realmente lo había sorprendido, la idea de entregar otro reporte ya era suficiente.. detallado, que mas quería que le pusiera al reporte… el nombre de cada quimera, la edad, el numero de dientes afilados que tenia cada uno?... era una estupidez.

-Si, al parecer las quimeras con las que se enfrento no son las únicas que han a tacado a alquimistas estatales… la mayoría de los ataques han sido fatales, es por eso que… nuestra curiosidad el saber por que esta usted aquí frente a nosotros, además- dijo tomando el reporte…- me gustaría que tomara con mas seriedad su trabajo … ya sabe… el tratar de la forma debida a sus superiores… - y sin mas se levanto de su asiento y salio de la oficina con los demás alquimistas, Mustang se encontraba aun de pie y en posición de firmes hasta que se hubo cerrado la puerta.

Pero ¿que demonios había sido todo eso?, al mirar nuevamente a Mustang se sorprendió, se encontraba dándole la espalda a Ed

-He… yo lo siento Mustang,

-Coronel… Coronel Mustang, Mayor Elric…- dijo secamente¿he, parecía que estaba molesto – retírate. - Ed solo obedeció, al salir de la oficina de Mustang, vio a la teniente Hawkeye, esta solo siguió de largo, toco la puesta de la oficina de Mustang y entro.

Pero que diablos había sido todo eso, Ed no estaba seguro de que fuera por unas cuantas quimeras… algo estaba pasando y lo averiguaría. Al llegar al hotel Al se encontraba empacando… esperen… ¿empacando Al?.

- Al ¿Qué haces?

- Hermano, bueno yo… no se si te moleste que nos marchemos de aquí

- He, que dices, no, no podemos marcharnos- Al lo vio con curiosidad

- ¿Como que no podemos marcharnos?

- Bueno yo no … tu si puedes, pero ese no es el punto, por que empacas?

- Bueno, es que quiero regresar a Rizembul

- Ah… quieres ver a Winry…-dijo Ed mientras se sentaba, Al y Winry eran novios, Ed lo sabia… pero Al lo negaba, no entendía por que lo negaba Al, pero esa era su decisión. Así que no presionaría a Al.

- Eh, no hermano… es que yo solo…

- Ah no te preocupes… esta bien pero tendrás que ir solo esta vez – Al puso una cara de espanto

- Pero nii san…

- No te preocupes Al solo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con estos fastidiosos militares… es solo eso…- Al parecía no comprender el por que su hermano tenia que permanecer en central sabiendo perfectamente que detestaba estar ahí.

- Pero nii san, entonces… me quedare contigo

- No Al, mejor ve a Rizembul y salúdame a Winry y a Pinako… bien?...

- Pero nii san…- se sentó junto a Ed, entonces Ed le contó algo acerca de los militares, si le contaba todo, tal vez su hermano tendría el terrible impulso de no despegarse de Ed hasta que todo quedara aclarado.

▬ ▬

-Estas seguro de que no quieres que me quede contigo hermano?- dijo mientras esperaba Ed que Al abordara el tren

-No Al estaré bien, solo son uno tontos papeles- en ese momento hecho un vistazo a la estación de trenes mientras Al buscaba su boleto en su gabardina… noto que alguien los observaba, bueno mas que observarlos parecía que los estaban vigilando de algo..

-Al – dijo acercándose a su hermano… y en voz muy baja- ten cuidado, hay algo que no me gusta nada en estos militares... pero es mejor que te vallas… entiendes? – Al ver que Al se ponía en estado de alerta solo le dijo- Cuida a las Rockbell, harías eso por mi?

- Si hermano - y el tren anunció que estaba ya por partir…- Hermano, tú también cuídate.

Ed vio el tren desaparecer a lo lejos, dio media vuelta y regreso al hotel. Ala mañana siguiente había recibido una carta de Central, a Ed lo que mas le extraño que la persona que había enviado la carta era Seth Steier, el alquimista del renacimiento… ? ¬-¬ Y quien era ese como para enviarle cartas, lo leyó y casi le da un infarto…

§ § § § § § § § § § §

Bueno este es mi primer fic... esta solo es la introduccion, espero que comprendan... bueno me anime a escribir este fic por que me encantaria una historia EdxRoy... bueno pronto subire la siguiente parte... espero Reviews... bueno agradezco que hayan leido mi pobre fic, pero en verdad mejorare... me esforzare..

Ok. ☺


	2. Reportando

COMENTARIOS:

Este es el primer fic que escribo, aclaraciones, los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, por lo tanto solo los estoy tomando "prestados"… je je

Aclaraciones sobre el fic: el fic que escribo no esta apegado a las situaciones que suceden en el anime… por lo tanto no se extrañen de alguna cosa, por cierto Al ya tiene su cuerpo, pero Ed aun tiene su brazo y pierna mecánicos… así que bueno, espero que estas aclaraciones sirvan…

Aclaraciones 2 : (▬) significa cambio de escena._ Cursivas _pensamientos y acciones… (° °) tiempo después

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

CAPITULO 2

**Reportando**

En la oficina de Mustang

- ¿Me quieres explicar esto! – dijo molesto

-Bueno lo que te puedo asegurar es que yo me opongo mas que tu a la decisión del Coronel Steier, pero son ordenes de los superiores… así que sin mas… ese será tu lugar de trabajo – dijo señalando lo que era una mesita alta para dos personas que se encontraba junto a la ventana

-Esa parece una mesa para tomar té… y... y ¡por que tengo que quedarme contigo? – dijo furioso, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio de Mustang

-Por que soy TU SUPERIOR! Y AHORA me vas a OBEDECER! – dijo poniéndose de pie, pero toda esa tensión desapareció cuando alguien toco la puerta, ambos voltearon

- Adelante – dijo Roy volviendo a sentarse… de inmediato se puso de pie… era Steier…

- Humm, parece que ya llego tu nuevo ayudante… me agrada que las personas sean puntuales – dirigiéndose a Ed. Ed hizo una especie de reverencia y le saludo formalmente

- Bueno a partir de ahora Acero… puedo llamarle ¿acero? o Mayor Elric…

- Edward, estaría mejor Señor. – Steier sonrió

- Muy bien Edward, trabajaras con el Coronel Mustang en la investigación que comenzaste…

- Investigación? – algo confundido…

- Si sobre esas quimeras, al parecer alguien ha estado tratando de crear quimeras… mas complejas, por lo que sabemos el Alquimista de la vida podría estar involucrado, pero eso no es muy seguro, ya que él cuando trabajo para nosotros jamás pudo crear algo con la complejidad que tienen estas quimeras… es por eso que esa tarea te ha sido designada…- fue cuando Ed estaba apunto de decir algo, pero al parecer Steier adivinaba lo que estaba por decir así que concluyo- Es por eso que el Coronel Mustang, supervisará tus investigaciones…

- ¿Que?... pero … como … como va a hacer eso?.. aquí…

- Bueno trabajaras en su oficina, eso es cierto, creí que había sido claro en el memorando que te envié, pero nunca están de mas las dudas, es por es que he venido – Ed no creía lo que escuchaba – trabajaras con la información que han obtenido otros alquimistas, te daremos las herramientas, tendrás todo lo que necesites en tus manos, a cambio de ello, te pedimos respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas… y por su puesto una vez que la investigación haya avanzado lo suficiente… tal vez… te enviemos a investigar en alguna zona en la cual puedas trabajar con algunos especimenes…- espera.. especimenes?

- Esp..

- Si, en este momento se esta siguiendo el rastro de algunas de las quimeras que hemos logrado identificar… si llegamos a capturar alguna viva, nos gustaría que la analizaras… y determinaras como fue que…

- Fueron creadas?... ¿quiere que les diga como es que crearon a las quimeras?…

- No exactamente, pero si se puedo claro, nos facilitarías muchas cosas…- Ed se oponía totalmente a que se crearan ese tipo de monstruos… pero no podía decir nada, no por el momento. ¿Por qué tanto interés en las quimeras?

- Comprendes Edward.?

- Si…- dijo fríamente… pero entonces vio a Mustang con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…- Pero no me puede dejar aquí.

- Lo siento esa es una regla que no podemos romper… Mustang, mantenme informado de los avances del chico, y vigílalo como un halcón… - dijo mientras salía de la oficina

- No se preocupe así lo haré- dijo Roy mirando a Ed… y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ed hablo con Al días después de lo que se había acordado sin su consentimiento en central, así que Al comprendió que su hermano tendría permanecer en central mas tiempo del que el esperaba

-No Al, no te preocupes no es necesario que vengas… en verdad, me molestaría mucho que tengas que regresar tan pronto…- dijo mientras hablaba con Al por teléfono, después de persuadirlo de que no regresara a central colgó y se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente estaría en la oficina de Mustang trabajando… diablos el solo pensarlo lo hacia sentirse mal…

▬ ▬

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no parecían que serian del todo fáciles

- Oye Acero… - Ed volteo a verlo…- tengo hambre… ¿por que no preparas un poco de café?

- ¡Que, Oye yo estoy aquí para trabajar en la investigación no para ser tu secretaria!

- ¡Soy tu superior… o b e d e c e! - Ed bufo ante eso y se volteo… de pronto sintió como una bolita de papel lo golpeaba en la cabeza…

- ¡Que diablos sucede contigo!- y al voltear vio a Mustang con una cafetera en las manos…

- Toma la necesitaras… - estaba bromeando verdad?

- No lo voy a hacer… y será mejor que te dejes de… - Alguien interrumpía su discusión

- Adelante… - al abrirse la puerta entro la teniente Hawkeye

- Coronel, traigo los papeles… - Roy le hizo una señal para que pasara, Hawkeye volteo e hizo señas a alguien, de pronto vio que dos soldados cargaban unas enormes pilas de documentos… Ed se sintió gustoso de ver que por fin Mustang trabajaría… je je…

- Pónganlos ahí, junto a su mesa de trabajo.. – Oo…

- Edward, esos son los documentos con los que comenzaras la investigación… vienen en desorden, tendrás que entregar un reporte de cada uno de ellos… - estaba muy seria - y bueno un consejo, ordénalos antes de empezar, eso te ahorrara tiempo… Coronel, me retiro – dijo mientras se despedía de Mustang ella y los soldados…

- Bueno… – dijo Roy cuando Riza cerro la puesta – eso si que es mucho… deberías de preparar café… para que te mantengas despierto con todo ese trabajo…- dijo mientas le ponía en su mesita la cafetera.

: (furioso)

▬ ▬

Y habían pasado mas de dos semanas con el trabajo, Ed se encontraba fastidiado… mientras trabajaba escribiendo notas en su mesita, (si, no había conseguido que Mustang le consiguiera un escritorio –No hay... – esa fue la respuesta de Mustang) estaba cansado… ya no sentía las piernas… se le habían adormecido… su mano la tenia entumecida, en la oficina de Mustang hacia mucho frió… entonces volteo para ver a Mustang el cual parecía que estaba mas adormilado… comenzaba a cabecear… ese baka de Mustang… lo miro por largo rato, cada detalle de su rostro… he, pero que estaba haciendo!…

- Oye, tomemos un descanso… ya casi es hora de comer… - dijo, Ed palideció por el susto que le había dado, Mustang comenzaba a estirarse tratando de desperezarse. – Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí, preparan un exquisito café… - se puso de pie..- ¿quieres ir? – Ed estaba un poco confundido… movió la cabeza en señal de negación… - ¡Ho vamos, no seas orgulloso!

- No, no gracias- dijo retomando sus tareas, pero en verdad quería tomar un descanso, quería salir a estirar las piernas y comer algo, pero NO!

- Ho levántate… anda… ni siquiera vas a poder seguir escribiendo… tienes las manos tan entumecidas…

- Pero yo no!... –¿he?

-Vamos!…- dijo al momento que lo arrastraba hacia la puerta de su oficina.

° ° °

Camino a la cafetería un auto de detuvo frente a los alquimistas… ¿y ahora que?

- Coronel Mustang… Edward…. – dijo saludándolos cordialmente un hombre…

- Coronel Steier –dijo mustang, saludándolo… ¿Eh, Coronel Steier¿es él!… Edward, no lo había reconocido, no parecía el mismo que había visto hace días en la oficina de Mustang¿Por qué, el simple hecho de haberlo tomado por un viejo…

- Esto si que es una gran coincidencia, en este momento me dirigía a su oficina Coronel, me gustaría ver los progresos de Edward- mirando a Ed

- ¿En verdad, entonces adelante – dijo señalando el cuartel general… ¿que¿vamos a regresar? TT

- Pero, se dirigían a alguna parte¿no es así?... – "inocentemente preguntando…" – ho, claro es la hora de comer… - mirando su reloj - bueno no me gusta importunar, respeto el horario… -bien nos dejara alimentar este tirano… - ¿No les incomoda si los acompaño, así charlaremos un poco…- ¬¬ que le sucede a este sujeto.

- Por su puesto será un honor…- contesto Mustang. Y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cafetería, Ed miraba con disimulo al Coronel Steier… no parecía el mismo hombre con el cual había hablado aquella ven el la oficina de Mustang, aquella vez parecía mas viejo…

- ¿No lo cree Edward? – pregunto con curiosidad Steier

- ¿He! – no estaba poniendo atención… estaba en una situación difícil, al parecer el tipo esperaba una respuesta...

- Bueno yo…-algo apenado…

- Seguramente, era su deseo mas anhelado¿no es así Mayor? – dijo Mustang, a lo que Ed, solo movió la cabeza en señal de estar totalmente de acuerdo…

- Bueno es obvio, cualquier chico de su edad estaría orgulloso de pertenecer a nuestras filas como Alquimista Estatal…- dijo sonriendo, mientras los tres tomaban asiento alrededor de una mesa en la cafetería… Un momento, esta es la cafetería en la que había visto a la chica…

- Por supuesto – respondió Ed sentándose, antes eso era lo único que deseaba, en este momento no creía que el hecho de pertenecer al ejército fuera la mejor decisión, pero que iba a hacer, no podía renunciar ahora… digamos que aun la balanza no estaba del todo equilibrada.

- ¿Qué desean tomar? – pregunto una joven que se sonrojo cuando el Mayor Steier le dirigió la palabra y pidió una botella de vodka, en ese momento Ed comenzó a adentrarse en la conversación de los dos militares, Mustang era aun considerado como un joven… no era un anciano, con 26 años y medio… (si, si lo se… pero arriba explique que cambiaría unas cosas…) aun no se le podía considerar un anciano… Steier, (Ed lo observo detenidamente…) era un hombre de la misma estatura de Mustang, no un poco mas alto, delgado, de piel clara, (bastante pálido). El cabello color plateado (gris, una combinación de ambos…) le llegaba a los hombros… en ese momento había perdido nuevamente la conversación… cuando escucho risas de ambos militares.

- Claro, cuando te vi entrar en mi oficina creí que era un anciano que estaba extraviado- Mustang en un tono burlón

-Ya te dije, me llamaron, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de arreglar mi apariencia, cuando de pronto ya me encontraba en un tren directo a central…

- Así que fue un viaje largo? – Recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, mientras la chica servia tres copas de vodka en la mesa…

- Si, en oriente hay muchas cosas en las cuales el estado no debería de haberse involucrado, pero afortunadamente todo salio como lo planeamos…

- Bueno entonces brindemos por tu nuevo cargo como mi superior… y por tu regreso… aun que en verdad, espero que no estés aquí por mucho tiempo…- dijo Roy susurrando y levantando su vaso… , que se traían los dos, se vieron fijamente… después Steier volteo a ver a Ed…

- Vamos. ¿No brindaras?

- Hee… - Como iba a beber, además de que se suponía que estaba en horas de servicio, aun era menor (17 años) y además las únicas veces que había bebido alcohol era solo en navidad (vino).

- Vamos, Edward…

- ¿Acaso quieres que te tratemos como un niño?- pregunto Mustang con una sonrisa en los labios

- Al convertirte en alquimista decidiste dejar de ser un niño para convertirte en un hombre- dijo Steier serio, al mencionar eso Ed tomo su vaso y lo levanto… el tipo era raro… esa mirada violeta era profunda…

- Bien, entonces salud…- Roy no dijo nada solo bebió de su vaso mirando fijamente a Steier… Ed casi vomita… pero trato de disimularlo…

- ¿Mas Edward?...- acercando la botella…

- Claro – Aarrgg!... voy a vomitar…

- Pero esta vez trata de tomártela despacio - dijo en voz suave Roy mientras miraba a Edward.

Paso mas de media hora mientras que Roy y Seth hablaban de diversas cosas… ya se habían acabado entre los tres la botella y habían pedido otra… Seth llenaba nuevamente el vaso de Roy mientras hablaba acerca de sus tareas en Oriente… al parecer ambos se conocían… Ba, eso a quien le importa… pensaba algo atolondrado Ed…

- Si, estuve en una localidad muy extraña, pero que no deja de ser especial… era un pueblo pequeño, habían grandes campos de arroz, la mayor parte de las personas del lugar se dedican al cultivo de arroz, ahí fue donde probé algo tan fuerte que este vodka – levantando su vaso – ni siquiera se puede comparar con aquello… lo llaman sake… ó záke…, ah no o recuerdo, lo único que se, es que si en ese momento nos hubieran atacado ni siquiera hubiera podido hacer levantar ni a una mosca… ja ja, lo único que podría haber hecho es arrastrarme… - ambos hombres rieron fuertemente… cuando un auto se estaciono frente a la cafetería… que mas bien a Ed en ese momento le pareció un bar. Un hombre bajo del auto, saludo cortésmente a los miembros de la mesa y le susurro algo a Seth…

- Ah, que descortesía, olvide que tenía que hacer otras cosas… Mustang, Edward… me disculpan pero debo retirarme…- se levanto y se dirigió hacia el auto, ambos miraban a Seth cuando subía al auto…

- Por cierto Edward, mande algo a la oficina de Mustang… un incentivo del ejercito, espero que te agrade- sin mas subió al auto y se marcho…

- ¿Incentivo? – ¿a que se refería con eso?

El viento comenzó a soplar, en ese momento Edward vio al cielo en el cual se comenzaban a ver las primeras estrellas…

- Es hora de irnos Edward - Mustang estaba parado junto a Ed

- ¿He, si claro – Roy lo tomo del brazo

- ¿Pero que haces? – dijo algo sonrojado Ed (le hacia cosquillas Mustang).

- Te ayudo a levantar…

- No necesito que me ayudes…- se levanto y al dar el primer paso, todo se le movía…

- Vamos, te ayudo- dijo Roy, mientras veía a la chica de la cafetería que se encontraba limpiando la mesa – Muchas gracias señorita – dijo mientras sacaba dinero de la gabardina de Ed… la chica solo se sonrojo mas…

▬ ▬

Camino a central….

- Además de que me robas me tratas como a un borraasho… - dijo Ed

- Je, no te robe, solo tome el dinero que me debes… además, no te estoy dando el trato que debes de recibir, te advertí que te tomaras las cosas con calma… no es mi culpa que hayas bebido vodka como si fuera agua de dulce…

- ¿Qué?... tuuu - dijo separándose de Roy… el aire debió haber hecho que se le subiera mas lo que había bebido… - no me das ordenesss…

- Soy tu superior…

- Y eso ¡QUE!... – Roy se estaba divirtiendo bastante con Ed…- ¿y por que shonries?

- ¿Yo? – dijo disimulando…. Aun que no le importaba mucho lo que dijera Edward ahora…

- ¡Si! – soltándole un golpe en el brazo - Tuu, no te hagas… te estoy viendo… solo te burlas de mi… - Algo triste TT, Ed se tambaleo peligrosamente…

- Oye Ed… pesas - algo cansado Roy ¬¬

- Y yo que trabajo tanto… soy alquimista no oficinista… debería de estar en algún lugar… la playa… si unas vacaciones… nadie dice Ed… si tu Ed… te mereces unas vacaciones… ¿quieres volka?

- Vodka…

- Lo que sea ¡ni tu me haces caso, Augg … eso me dolió…

- Ah levántate… - Ed se había tropezado y caído… mientras Roy lo jalaba

▬ ▬

- Si que eres necio… sabes… mejor acuéstate… y no hagas escándalo.

- Ah! Ahora quieres que me calle… - miro a su alrededor- ¿en donde estamos?...

- En mi dormitorio – dijo viéndose al espejo… mientras comenzaba a quitarse el uniforme…

- ¡me has secuestrado? - tratándose de poner de pie… - Y me has deshnudado…

- Eso es mentira…! – dijo volteándose Roy – no iba dejar que ensuciaras todo… solo te quite la gabardina y los zapatos…- dijo algo molesto…

- Yo me voy… no quiero quedarme con un pervertido….

- ¡Ya cállate, y no vas a salir… ¿sabes el trabajo que me costo subirte¡así que mejor te callas y te duermes ENANO! – y comenzaron a discutir….

▬ ▬

Ed se encontraba recostado…

-Vamos… sabes que te gusta… no te resistas… - Pero… que estas haciendo – Lo se… se lo que quieres que haga… - comenzó a deslizar sus manos hábilmente en sus muslos… desabrocho su cinturón, aflojo su pantalón. Detente,. Metió su mano en su bóxer… Sintió un sensación que nunca había sentido, era placentera, su respiración comenzó a agitarse… - Oye, no quiero que termines aun… - los labios de Ed sintieron esa sensación divina… sus labios… podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo… - ¿Sabes, tienes unos labios taan suaves… eso me encanta… - volvió a besarlo…al mismo tiempo en el que le quitaba la camisa… dejo de besarlo para poder seguir con su cuello… luego cerca de su automail… Ey, no tan fuerte… de pronto sintió una calida sensación en su miembro… Oye que haces! (sonrojándose) pero no quería que parara se sentía grandioso… su lengua jugueteaba maliciosamente aquí y allá… el ritmo se fue acelerando mas… Ed puso su mano en su cabeza… lo tomo por los cabellos, quería que continuara, no quería que se detuviera… no aun… de pronto sintió una sensación algo así como un impulso eléctrico que recorría su cuerpo… - humm… parece que te gusto- dijo Roy mientras se lamía los labios, lo miraba maliciosamente….

▬ ▬

- ¡ROY!

- ¿Que…? - ¿He, que estaba sucediendo… se sentó…

- ¿Qué quieres!... ah ya despertaste… - dijo mientras se asomaba desde la puerta del baño con algo de espuma en la cara (se estaba afeitando), Edward estaba confundido… ¿era un sueño?

- ¿Qué…?

- Ya era hora de que despertaras… sabes ya van a dar las 8… lo mejor será que no vallas a trabajar… - dijo desde el baño…- no creo que te queden muchas ganas después de lo de ayer…

- HE!- después de lo de ayer? A que se refería… cuando se quiso incorporar la cabeza le comenzó a doler muy fuerte… - aahh… - Mustang se asomo desde el baño… sonrió…

- Valla resaca que tendrás… no deberías de beber de esa forma… y mas si no estas acostumbrado…- dijo mientras se escuchaba que abría la llave. Ed se dejo caer en la cama… solo pensó en una cosa… después de lo de ayer… puso su mano en se entrepierna… bueno ahí estaba… diablos, había sido un sueño… se intentó reincorporar nuevamente… cuando de pronto le dieron unas nauseas terribles… se levanto y corrió hacia el baño… no le importo que Roy estuviera en el… se abalanzo directamente en la taza…

- Pero que rayos!... vas a lavar mi baño!.. asqueroso cerdo! - dijo Mustang mientras Ed se empinaba nuevamente en el escusado… solo sintió un agua en su cabeza…

- Agghh…- comenzó a toser… y al voltear lo que vio… Roy desnudo en la ducha, tenía bastante espuma… con las manos en los costados…

- Vas a lavar mi baño! … cerdo asqueroso! ah... - estaba molesto… de pronto solo se tallo un ojo…

- Ed se asusto… - a lo que Mustang solo respondió volteándose para terminar de enjuagarse, quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible cuando de nuevo se empino en su excusado… se sentía tan mal, la cabeza le punzaba… le dolía el estomago, tenia mucha sed… pero tenia mas ganas de vomitar… al alzar la vista lo que vio fue a Mustang enjuagándose el cabello, la espuma recorría su musculoso y bien formado cuerpo… salio de su ensimismamiento, cuando Mustang se sacudió el cabello…

- ¡Aun sigues aquí!... – Ed se puso rojo como un tomate… se levanto lo más rápido posible que pudo, pero se resbalo y fue a caber dentro de la ducha con Mustang…

- Idiota!... que haces, quítate!… - dijo Roy mientras se ponía en posición fetal…

- Ah… yo… estaba mojado… esta mojado… estamos…- mientras se trataba de levantar pero el jabón que había en el piso hacia difícil que se levantara…

- Te voy a arrancar ese automail… - estaba furioso… pero solo se limito a colocar su mano en su pierna que por cierto era la que no tenia el automail… diablos, fue cuando Ed se dio cuenta… le había dado un golpe bajo mientas caían…

- I D I O T A , sal ahora mismo! – Ed solo se arrastro y salio del baño justo cuando Mustang le lanzo el jabón.

- Idiota…- dijo mientras cojeaba hacia el espejo… se abrocho los botones de su chaqueta… miro a Ed por el espejo… - ¡Quiero que estés en una hora en la oficina… ¿entiendes, pero antes – se volteo para ver a Ed…- quiero que laves mi baño… y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde…- y salio de la habitación cojeando

▬ ▬

Alguien tocaba la puerta

-Adelante… - se asomo tímidamente Ed…

- Ah eres tu…- Ed se quedo aun parado en la puerta, bueno y quien no… Mustang aun se veía molesto

- Que¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la mañana!

- Eh no…. – cerro la puerta tras de si, y se dirigió a su mesita de trabajo… comenzó a revisar los papeles que tenia… le dolía la cabeza como no tenia idea… se sentía mareado… ahh… TT

- Por cierto… ti "incentivo" – Ed volteo… había una caja grande de color blanco en el escritorio de Mustang, se levanto y vio la caja…miro a Mustang

- Ábrelo… - dijo mirando hacia la ventana… tenia una nota de Seth… "Con esto espero que siempre lleves contigo el orgullo de ser un Alquimista…" Ay no… y si efectivamente… era un uniforme…

- Valla creí que tardaría más… pero eso no me sorprende…

- ¿He? - dijo Ed mirando a Mustang… Ed saco el uniforme… bueno era de su talla… ¬¬ , Roy buscaba algo mas en la caja…

- Lo tengo… ¿Qué!... ¡debieron mandarte a algún gallinero! - Ed le arrebato una pequeña tarjeta… era el numero de algún lugar…

- Mmm… - Roy fruncía el seño… parecia molesto.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo poniéndole la tarjeta en la cara de Mustang

- El número de la habitación donde te quedaras… - Ed vio nuevamente la tarjeta…

- ¿Y donde esta esto?

- Al lado de donde amaneciste esta mañana… - ¡QUE!

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

Bueno con esto acabo el capitulo número dos… Ho mil gracias a los reviews de: Maria-Elric y Akia-Usagi ... se los agradezco mucho... espero que el fic para todas las personas que lo lean sea de su agrado... espero Reviews

Espero que les haya gustado... seguire escribiendo...


	3. El inicio

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- tiempo después _

_° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° cambio de escena_

**Capitulo 3**

"**El inicio"**

_Oh no, esto no puede ser cierto…._

Ja ja ja!… - al ver la cara de Ed - por supuesto que no… idiota… esto se encuentra en el lado sur de este lugar… cerca de las bodegas…- parecía que el rostro de Ed lo divertía muchísimo… - ha ( suspiro) creí que le tomaría mas tiempo… bueno… vuelve a tu trabajo.

- ¿Y que pasara… acaso no me podré largar de aquí? – Ed estaba algo molesto, Roy lo miro seriamente su sonrisa había desaparecido

- No, creo que estarás aquí un poco mas… - dijo seriamente mientras revisaba unos documentos que estaba en su escritorio…

Ed tomo asiento y pensó en la razón por la que tendría que permanecer más tiempo… alguien toco a la puerta

- Adelante – mientras seguía leyendo los documentos…

- Traigo la orden Coronel- era un soldado con varios fólderes… Roy frunció el seño – tiene que firmarlos ahora Señor… - parecía que el soldado tenia temor de hacer enfadar a Roy, este solo se limito a ver los documentos, los hojeo…

- ¿Son todos?

- Si… si Señor – Roy seguía serio… tomo una pluma y firmo todos… antes de que el soldado pudiera llevarse los documentos Roy lo detuvo

- ¿Dónde esta Steier? - el soldado se sorprendió

- No lo se… Señor… solo me enviaron para que los firmara y los llevara de vuelta… - mientras trataba de quitarle los documentos a Roy, este no los soltaba…

- Estas seguro de que no sabes? – mirándolo amenazadoramente a lo que el soldado se puso muy nervioso.

- No… si… no… señor…- Roy soltó los documentos…

- Bien, entones puedes retirarte… - el soldado salio rápidamente de la oficina.

- Ese idiota… - susurro Roy, mientras continuaba leyendo otros documentos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana había sido fatal, con el incidente de Roy, la tremenda resaca que tenia… era fatal estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada, ya que no podía concentrarse, solo esperaba a que dieran las 5 para marcharse al hotel…

- oye… acero… ¡Ey!... – Ed volteo… el ruido hacia que la cabeza le doliera mas…

- Que diablos te sucede… no estoy sordo – _rayos!… _era horrible…

- Pues lo pareces. Ya puedes irte… no hay mucho trabajo el día de hoy… - _He¿Mustang mostrando algo de piedad, imposible…_

- Ya pagaste por lo de la mañana… aun que - se quedo pensando…- aun me debes el tremendo golpe en la pierna…

- He¿eso quiere decir que me tenias aquí solo por diversión?...

- Podría ser… - mirando los papeles que tenia en su escritorio. – aun que si quieres quedarte el resto del día aquí… no habrá ningún problema - dijo mientras le sonreía… parecía que le divertía ver a Ed en semejante estado.

- No, me largo… - se levanto, se puso su gabardina… al acercarse al escritorio de Mustang vio la cantidad de papeles que tenia… bastante trabajo... Tomo la caja que tenia su uniforme y la pequeña tarjeta. Mustang lo miro, parecía que quería decirle algo… ambos se vieron por un pequeño lapso… Ed se sonrojo, la mirada penetrante de Mustang era algo que no cualquiera podía soportar… mucho menos Edward, tal vez… quería saber que era lo que pensaba…

- Bueno... yo me voy... he… ya- mirando hacia otra parte…

- Sabes… mañana no habrá tampoco nada que hacer… puedes tomarte el día. Claro si lo deseas… - bueno tal vez lo necesitaría, pero… - eso te daría tiempo para conocer tu nueva celda… - Ed lo miro - bueno… tu nuevo hogar… - dijo en tono sarcástico

- No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo aquí…

- Pues espero que tu deseo se realice pronto… - Ed lo miro con algo de recelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al cerrar Edward la puerta, Roy hecho un vistazo mas a los documentos que tenia en la mesa… uno de ellos decía:

Orden de liberación 1125

Nombre: Elric Edward.

Estado del proceso: Denegado

Suspiro, y se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, parecía que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tomo el expediente –_En verdad esto es lo que deseas… Steier?_ - chasqueo los dedos y el expediente se comenzó a quemar, mientras que Roy lo miraba fijamente leyó unas cuantas palabras: "caso cerrado… Elric Edward… proceso denegado…", lo tiro en el bote de basura. Roy se levanto de su silla, mirando el hermoso paisaje que tenia frente a él, el cielo limpio y claro… era como si resplandeciera… Roy miro hacia el bote de basura

– _Tu última oportunidad se ha convertido cenizas… Edward…_ -. Mientras agachaba la cabeza y se recargaba en la ventana.

° ° ° ° ° ° "Saliendo del Cuartel general de Central"

Edward caminaba bastante aturdido, todo le molestaba, _Ese Steier… que diablos pretendía ayer?_. Y como si lo hubiese invocado, Steier bajaba de su auto, a unos cuantos metros de Edward, alguien más lo acompañaba, era un chico un poco más grande que Ed…

- Edward – _rayos! Me vio…_ era imposible que no lo hubiera visto

- Ho… Coronel… - saludándolo cordialmente

- Y Mustang? -_¿Cómo diablos quiere que sepa donde esta ese idiota… tengo un letrero que dice: LO SE TODO!_

- Ah, en la oficina señor. -_si Ed, lo tienes justo ahí… en la frente_

- Muy bien… por cierto, no es muy temprano para salir a comer?... – claro tenia que preguntar… _idiota…_ pero antes de que Edward contestara agrego:

- Bien, nos veremos después Edward- comenzó a caminar seguido del chico que acompañaba al Coronel Steier… _y ese quien es?_ Edward escucho que Steier le dijo claramente: "No, tu quédate, iré solo."

Ed volteo para ver que era lo que sucedía, pero Steier lo miro fijamente… Ed solo pudo disimular su interés con un "Hasta luego Coronel…" hizo una pequeña reverencia y continuo caminando…

A unas cuantas calles del cuartel general Edward sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien… volteo disimuladamente y vio que se trataba del chico que acompañaba a Steier… _que es lo que quiere?_ Se pregunto, ya que el tipo al parecer lo seguía…

- Oh… disculpa, si te incomodo… - dijo el chico a lo lejos, al parecer si había dado cuenta de que Ed había notado su presencia.

- Que es lo que quieres…- Bien hay que ser directo.

- Yo… bueno… (se sonrojo) yo quería saber si conoces un lugar donde… - al parecer buscaba alguna _"excusa?"_… - almorzar…

- Dirás comer… - eran cerca de las 3, el chico dio un respingo… miro detrás de él… se agacho… y se rasco la cabeza… sonrió…

- Si… j eje … eso mismo – _pero que extraño_

- Bueno conozco un lugar cerca de aquí… - la misma "cafetería" en la que había estado el día anterior.

Caminaron por un rato y durante todo ese tiempo aquel chico no había emitido sonido alguno, era incomodo… Ed sin embargo no le importo en lo mas mínimo… no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Mmmm… llevas trabajando mucho para el Coronel Mustang? - Ed lo miro de reojo… al parecer el chico tenia mucho interés en la respuesta de Edward…

- ¿ Y … por que te interesa saber?

- Bueno, solo quería establecer una conversación… - el chico se agacho, Ed no se sentía en condiciones para hablar con un desconocido, lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama y dormir.

- Si, llevo algunos años trabajando para él… - Aah (suspiro) no debía portarse tan groseramente… eso es lo que decía su subconsciente – He de suponer que llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para Steier

- Ho… claro… un par de meses… - ¬. ¬

- Entonces eres nuevo?

- Podría decirse… aun que no… - sonrió – llevo en la milicia... un largo tiempo… - sonrió nuevamente

- Nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar? – su sonrisa desapareció.

Había algo en ese chico que le recordaba a alguien pero… no sabia a quien, un rasgo… Durante el tiempo en el que había estado en la milicia Ed había conocido a un sin fin de personas… era difícil recordarlas a todas, pero él, le recordaba a alguien, era alto, delgado, cabello lacio rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca, tenia el cabello peinado hacia atrás, con una especie de diadema _que extraño_… algo levantado (o sea… un poco parado sus cabellos, hacia atras... no se si me explique **:P**)

- No… no lo se… podría ser posible… - sonrió nuevamente - lo mas seguro es que si nos hallamos visto un par de ocasiones…

- Pues yo no lo recuerdo – se detuvo

El chico lo miro

- Este es el lugar – habían llegado a la cafetería – provecho

- No te quedaras? – con gran intereses

- No. Tengo otras cosas que hacer

- Es una lastima… será para la próxima - sonriéndole amablemente

- Claro… - se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando…

- Hey!... – Edward volteo - Puedes llamarme Wotan…- _eso debería interesarme?_

- Bien…

- Mayor Wotan – dijo sonriendo

- Muy bien… adiós… Mayor… - y continuo su camino…

Al llegar al hotel, tenía una extraña sensación… no sabia muy bien a que se debía, pero era algo extraño, como si tuviera que hacer algo, pero no sabia que… _Roy_ su nombre apareció de la nada en su mente… miro hacia la ventana, a lo lejos podía verse el cuartel general… se acerco mas a la ventana… como si esperara alguna señal… _RING!_

- DIABLOS! – lo había asustado… levanto la bocina del teléfono… era Al

_- Nii san… que ha pasado contigo, dijiste que por lo menos escribirías… que sucede, algo paso, te tienen detenido?_

- No Al, estoy bien – sentándose en la cama – solo… - no podía decirle a su hermano que por una extraña razón ahora estaría oficialmente hospedado en central… no podía ser… - solo es que… hay demasiado trabajo, al parecer mi trabajo paso de ser algo pasivo a un trabajo mas activo, ya sabes... investigar ... bla, bla...- dijo en un tono algo bobo

_- Que quieres decir con eso?..._

- Bueno, estaré en central investigando acerca de todo lo relacionado con esas quimeras… al parecer…

_- Toker – E_d hizo una pausa

- No, es demasiado para Toker… aun que, alguien debe de estar ayudándolo…

_- Entonces… que es lo que pasara?... iré inmediatamente a central_

- No, - no podía traer a Al hasta ese lugar, algo tramaban… no podía permitir que Al resultara involucrado en eso

_- Por que no?..._- tenia que ser sincero

- No quiero que te involucres en esto… sabes… será mejor que no hablemos mucho de esto, mejor cuéntame como están todos?... – Al se resistía en dejar el tema por visto y cambiarlo así como si nada, pero al momento en que Ed pregunto sobre Winry… todo cambio, la voz de Al cambio… hablaba de ella como si fuera un ángel… todo a su alrededor se iluminaba… Ed solo se alegro por Al

Al colgar el teléfono Ed se recostó en su cama… miro hacia la ventana comenzaba anochecer, suspiro… fue entonces en un estado de inconciencia, no estaba dormido, pero tampoco tan despierto, recordó el sueño que había tenido esa mañana… _Roy_ susurro para si… de pronto solo abrió los ojos como si las palabras que había mencionado fueran un pecado y alguien o algo fuese a castigarlo por su insolencia… se levanto de su cama…

- Y ahora que rayos te pasa?...- se dijo a si mismo… alguien mas lo miraba

_- No lo se, tu deberías de decírmelo – _mientras salía de las sombras de la habitaciónEd lo miro

- Es algo que no te importa – mirando hacia otra parte

_- No, en verdad, acaso crees que me voy a quedar así como así, vamos no es la primera vez que sucede esto…_

- Eso no te importa idiota! - estaba molesto

_- Eso es lo que crees, pero sabes que eso no esta bien, sabes que no debes, pero aun así lo deseas… deseas que eso fuera real – _aproximándose a Ed y tomándolo de la barbilla, mientras lo rodeaba.

_- Solo es un sueño… no es real_

- Y si no lo fuera – bajando la vista… se sentía mal

_- He? _– lo miro con desprecio… y se aparto de él - _como te atreves a decir semejantes estupideces!… claro que lo era –_Ed lo miro –_El es algo que no puedes tener, ni siquiera desear… _

- Por que?

_- El hecho de que sea tu mayor… no es suficiente?...­ _– Ed se quedo mirándolo… como si quisiera decirle algo.. – _Bueno, mejor: El es un hombre… -_ Ed se agacho nuevamente… eso había dolido y mucho ­- _El desearlo es ya suficientemente desagradable…_

- Pero… lo de esta mañana… fue más que eso – mirando hacia otra dirección, el sujeto lo miro con desprecio, suspiro y le dijo claramente…

- _… los sueños son tan reales como te los permite tu mente… los sueños son…_

- Un reflejo inconsciente de tu subconsciente…

_- Ahora pareces mas racional… pero recuerda, solo son imágenes que tu cerebro maquila, no son coherentes… no son R E A L E S!... son cosas que jamás se realizaran, no existe nada de eso… son inalcanz…_

- Pero… - volviéndose para verlo de frente - a pesar de que son inalcanzables… es un deseo tan profundo, imposible de desechar…

- (mirándolo con desagrado_) Tu sabes que eso jamás será posible_…

- No estamos seguros de eso… ¿no lo crees?- sonriendo irónicamente

_- hum! - _sorprendido…

- Tu mismo deseaste que continuara… que no se detuviera…- Edward lo miro maliciosamente

- _Eso!... no fue… - _retrocediendo un paso…- _idiota ­–_ eso le había molestado… después soltó un golpe… Edward lo detuvo justamente con el mismo brazo color plata que él mismo había soltado aquel golpe…

- No me crees… Edward… - era como si estuviese frente a un espejo… solo que su "otro yo"… lo miraba con odio… rabia… estaba furioso…

- _Eres un idiota! _– mientras lo empujaba, Ed se despertó… _solo un sueño. E_staba bastante agitado, se toco la frente, estaba sudando… miro a su alrededor… estaba muy oscuro, se levanto y encendió la luz… se miro al espejo, estaba bastante pálido…

- _Eres un idiota Edward…_ - susurro para si mientras recargaba su frente en el espejo. Lo que sentía en ese momento era impotencia, ante todo lo que sucedía¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, no había lugar para ellos dentro de si. Alzo la vista y vio sus ojos color miel… sintió asco de si mismo… dio un golpe al espejo, Edward ya no era aquel niño al que todos cuidaban… aquel niño que buscaba desesperadamente la piedra filosofal… aquel que juro deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos tiempo atrás…

Pero esta vez, estaba ahí, nuevamente, ese sueño, no era el primero que tenia, pero este… este fue mas real que los anteriores… Ed miro su puño, estaba sangrando… varios pedacitos del espejo estaban regados en el suelo, había un trozo que aun colgaba de la pared… se miro nuevamente… no quería verse mas en ese espejo, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio la mano, abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba caminar, necesitaba pensar… _dejar de pensar en él…_ mientras caminaba, el frío aire de la madrugada le daba en la cara, estaba bastante cansado… se sentía mal por estar en esa situación _Solo_, en ese momento no podía pedir ayuda a nadie, estaba solo… realmente solo.

Camino por varios minutos hasta que vio a un hombre en el piso _borrachos…_ cuando paso cerca del lugar donde estaba aquel hombre tratándose de incorporar noto que estaba vomitando… _Aghh…_ e intentaba ponerse de pie… fue cuando aquel hombre levanto la vista… y reconoció a Edward

- Tu… - intentándose mantener de pie, se recargo en la pared, estaba oscuro ese lugar así que no pudo Edward reconocerlo inmediatamente, cuando Ed vio que era un militar, el hombre sonrió… - al fin… - Edward lo reconoció…

Wotan? - y el hombre camino hacia él… _que diablos hace él aquí?.._ cuando dos militares lo tomaron por los hombros…

- Que diablos hacen!... suéltenme, malditas sabandijas… los voy a… - y comenzó a vomitar nuevamente

- Que le hacen!... - Edward se acerco tratando de apartar al soldado que lo detuvo impidiendo que Edward se acercará a Wotan…

- No se preocupe Mayor… solo esta borracho… - dijo el soldado - al parecer quiso regresar a su habitación, mis compañeros y yo lo estábamos buscando - Wotan se mecía bastante en sus brazos… - estábamos bebiendo, pero creo que el bebió de mas… - y el hombre le sonrió… - Mayor, nos retiramos, llevaremos a nuestro compañero a su dormitorio. – y los dos hombres llevaron casi arrastrando a Wotan. Ed los miro meintras se alejaban.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °° ° ° °

Al día siguiente Edward se fue del hotel, para tomar su "dormitorio", se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ese no era un dormitorio, mas bien parecía una casita bueno, un departamento, en ese entonces existían , pero no se como llamarlas, al entrar estaba abierto, habían tres soldados en el recibidor¿_haciendo limpieza?_. Se pusieron inmediatamente en posición de firmes…

- Señor, estamos ya por terminar de desempacar sus objetos personales - dijo uno de ellos, parecía que era el que estaba al mando.

- Objetos personales? – _de que diablos estaban hablando?_

- Solo queda esa caja, pero, tenemos ordenes de no abrirla - Ed miro la caja, era mediana y de madera- La manda el Coronel Mustang, Señor. – eso le llamo mas la atención, se acerco y la miro

- Esa tiene que ir en el estudio, Señor - Ed lo miro, el soldado se acerco, y cargo la caja. – Por aquí señor. – La casa no era muy chica, pero tampoco podía decirse que era una mansión – del lado izquierdo de la entrada, se encuentra la sala de estar, al fondo el comedor, a la derecha la cocina, ahí hay una puerta que da al patio trasero, Señor.- se detuvo y otro soldado que los acompañaba corrió las puertas.- Este es el estudio, Señor. –

Al entrar Edward vio con asombro la cantidad de libros que habían, se acerco a un librero, era enorme… llegaba hasta el techo… las paredes de la habitación estaban tapizadas de libros, incluyendo la pared donde estaba la entrada… al fondo de la habitación había un enorme escritorio, y una ventana, esta no abarcaba ni cuarto de la pared, el resto estaba llevo de libros. Ed camino hasta él… la madera era fina… todo estaba alfombrado, un soldado corrió las cortinas y pudo ver mejor el lugar… era realmente enorme – Esta es… la "habitación" mas grande de la casa Señor – y el soldado dejo la caja en el escritorio.

- Quien hizo esto?... - pregunto Edward mirando el estudio… era enorme, habían dos escaleras que se podían mover de un lado a otro, para poder llegar a los libros que se encontraban en la parte mas alta de los libreros, un sillón enorme del lado izquierdo… y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas en la parte de afuera…

- Disculpe señor? - al perecer no comprendía

- Si, quien trajo todos estos libros… por que este lugar para mi?

- El Teniente Coronel Steir fue quien asigno este lugar y el Coronel Mustang ordeno que trajeran los libros… Señor – Edward se quedo sin palabras al tomar uno de los libros… eran todos sobre alquimia… unos de los títulos que habían, Edward jamás imagino que los tendría en sus manos…

- Ah… supongo que esto es como el paraíso para usted… - dijo el soldado algo divertido mientras veía a su alrededor, eso lo saco de sus pensamientos a Edward, volteo a verlo… supongo que el soldado pensó que lo regañaría por hablarle de esa manera

- Ho, disculpe mi intromisión… Señor.

- No, esta bien… si, este lugar es increíble… - una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

- Señor, tengo que decirle algunas cosas acerca de este lugar –

Y mientras el soldado hablaba Edward no le ponía mucha atención, pero de lo que alcanzo a escuchar era que alguien iría en cuanto el lo requiriera, a limpiar… eso lo saco de sus pensamientos - también… ¿a que hora prefiere su desayuno y cena, Señor? - mientras el soldado sacaba una pequeña libreta y un lápiz para anotar, lo miraba con mucha atención… como si lo que dijera Edward fuera de vital importancia

- He?...

- Si, sus alimentos Señor…

- No, yo lo preparare… - el soldado puso una cara de asombro

- Disculpe señor pero, creo que no… comprendo… usted...

- Yo cocinare. – mientras ponía el libro en su lugar…

- Pero Señor…

- ¿Qué nadie de tus superiores cocina? – el soldado lo miro algo asombrado

- No señor, las reservas nos encargamos de eso…

- Las reservas? – no, no podía creerlo… aquellos eran soldados de reserva?...

- Si Señor. Algunos son de servicio militar, no son reclutas… otros somos reclutas, las reservas Señor. – Ed se quedo pensando… _reservas… _e imagino a Roy _si… los sirvientes de Roy…_ ¬-¬

- (suspiro)… si, toma mis palabras entonces como ordenes, yo cocinare…

El soldado solo asintió y le indico que le mostraría lo que restaba de la casa.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Hay dios. Como pasan los días... se que esto no es muy bueno, pero.. prometo esforzarme para el proximo, tenia tantas ideas... pero por varios motivoa todas ellas se esfumaron, mientras mis ideas se reinetgran en verdad me costo mucho terminar este caitulo, pero please... no se desilucionen. Lo que continua sera mejor.

Espero que no se hayan dormido, si lo hicieron, favor de avisar.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Se los agradezco y creanme no me ofenden ni nada de eso... al contrario me ayudan a mejorar... y eso de que si no dejan ninguno no continuo... Naaa, no como creen eso!... jamas, solo que a cualquiera unas cuantas palabras sobre su trabajo no le caen mal. Lo de espacio y tiempo... si, lo siento no me habia dado cuenta, que algunos caracteres no los pone... por eso no aparecen. Pero en cuanto pueda lo arreglo, es por eso que arriba se los puse.

Bien, espero sus comentarios... los que sean... por que creanme, ahora le escribire al amor que esta peleado conmigo...

♥ -♥ _ROY..._

_OK, bye, bye._

_PD: tratare de no tardarme tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo._


	4. La partida

▬ ▬ ▬ Cambio de escena

° ° ° Tiempo despues

**"La partida"**

Que era lo que tramaba Roy?, eso era lo que mas le daba vueltas en la cabeza … su mano toco su cabeza… en plena oscuridad la pequeña flama que creo fue como un reflector deslumbrante.

¿Como era posible que eso le preocupara a Edward?, sabia perfectamente de que Mustang en cualquier momento metería la pata y entonces… ambos se la verían negras…

- ha – suspiro Edward

- Ya te cansaste? – lo miro en forma burlona.

- Tu no?... – diablos de donde sacaba tanta energía?...

- Bueno, solo un poco mas – susurrando – casi… - cerro los ojos – casi acabo… - y fue cuando en ese momento empujo la enorme pared… un pasadizo… en central?... creía haber visto todo, pero se equivoco.

- Que esperas?... – y entro Mustang dentro del pasadizo. Edward lo siguió, sabia perfectamente...

- esto no es… - y Mustang le tapo la boca…

- _Cállate… o echaras todo a perder._ – dijo susurrando, entraron a una oficina bastante obscura, poco después Mustang encontró lo que buscaba, un montón de papeles arrugados… miro a Ed y este solo se limito a ver hacia el pasillo, el vigilaba que nadie los fuera a descubrir.

- _Solo cópialo_… - le dijo en voz baja..

- _Pero, que es lo que pretendes… no, me niego_ – Mustang tomo los papeles y se aproximo a Ed, muuuy cerca…

-_ Todo lo que hagas se te recompensara_.- Ed se sonrojo… _que diablos pretendes Mustang_?. Desvió su mirada de la de Roy, sabia perfectamente que él se daría cuenta… _ho, ya se dio cuenta?,_ se sonrojo mas aun… _diablos_.

- _Bien, solo apártate_. – Ed tomo los papeles e hizo una fiel copia de esos documentos.

- _Muy bien Ediii_… - Ed lo miro aun mas sorprendido – _bueno, no me mires así_ – y alzo los hombros. Regreso los documentos originales a su lugar y le hizo señas a Ed de que ya era hora de salir de ahí.

▬ ▬

Lejos de ahí.

Roy leía una vez más el documento, Edward estaba algo cansado de correr de un lado a otro, esa mañana había sido bastante extraña.

- Sigue corriendo o no nos creerán… - dijo Mustang a lo lejos…

- Y por que demonios debo de hacer esto yo… por que no mejor tu!!... – dijo mientras daba una vuelta mas al campo que se encontraba detrás de las bodegas de central.

- Por que no quiero. – miro el documento una vez mas – OYE!!, VEN ACA!! – Ed miro a Mustang que se sentaba en el césped del campo y mientras caminaba de regreso recordó lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Flash back

Aquel día Hughes estaba con Mustang conversando, cuando Edward entro ambos lo miraron, Hughes le dijo algo en voz baja a Mustang, pero este solo le respondió:

- Será la cuartada… - sonriéndole a Edward, eso le preocupo aun mas, cuartada?, para que?. Justo después de que salio Hughes de la oficina, Mustang le explico que harían. Al principio la idea parecía una verdadera estupidez. El hecho de meterse a una oficina que se supone es privada por el simple hecho de pertenecer a un mayor era ya algo, pero entrar y además de eso "robar" un documento, eso si que era descabellado.

° ° °

Camino hacia la oficina; Edward le pregunto a Mustang

- Y para que quieres ese documento?. Que es lo que piensas obtener? – Roy lo miro.

- Simple, te daré las respuestas que necesitas. – Ed lo miro, _las respuestas que necesitas?_, y Roy comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban hacia la zona de mantenimiento de central.

- Bien – y lo siguió.

Fin Flash Back

- Y ahora que? – mientras se sentaba al lado de Mustang.

- Toma, creo que deberías de leerlo. – Tomo las hojas al principio parecía como cualquier reporte de los muchos que le había dado Steier, pero conforme avanzaban las paginas… - esto es mentira!!! – hojeo rápidamente las dos ultimas hojas del reporte – y lo demás! – poniéndose de pie

- No lo se, creí que lo encontraríamos todo, pero al parecer… no habrá mas. – seriamente. Ed leyó nuevamente las hojas de ese reporte solo 2 de las 5 que habían copiado tenían información útil.

- Pero, por que ocultar algo así… - miro el reporte – ese Steier… - Ed cerró su puño con rabia

- Si te mostré ese reporte es por que no quiero que arruines lo que esta por venir - lo miro – ahora entenderás algunas de mis acciones, principalmente esta - tenia el reporte en sus manos, chasqueo los dedos y este se comenzó a quemarse rápidamente

- Pero que demonios haces!!! – Mustang lo miro

- Te dije que no arruines las cosas, lo leíste, ahora… saca tus propias conclusiones… será mejor que regresemos. – Se puso de pie y camino hacia el edificio. Ed no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez… tenia que meditar todo lo que acababa de revelársele… tal vez…

- Será mejor que te apresures – Ed lo alcanzo, no pronunciaron palabra alguna durante el trayecto hacia la oficina de Mustang, pero Edward sabia que en la cabeza de Mustang habían muchas preguntas, aun que para Ed esas preguntas de Mustang no eran nada comparadas con las de Ed.

Al llegar a la oficina, Mustang se sentó y miro unos expedientes que tenia en la mesa…

- Edward… - Ed lo miro, acababa de sentarse en su "mesa" de trabajo.

- ¿Si? – Miro que Mustang tenia una expresión sombría

- Nada, yo… solo quiero decirte que… - y alguien interrumpió, tocaban la puerta, Roy hizo cara de fastidio

- Adelante! – al abrirse la puerta Mustang se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- _Steier_ – susurro Ed y se puso de pie

- Vamos Mustang, desde cuándo tanto respeto?... – Mustang trato de sonreír… pero lo único que pudo lograr fue una mueca que no se aproximaba en absoluto a una sonrisa.

- Bueno y a que debo tu visita?? – Steier lo miro.

- Edward, espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy tienes que informarme parte de tu investigación.- Edward miro un montón de papeles que tenia en fólderes… algunos de ellos era el que tenia que entregarle, se puso un tanto nervioso en el momento en el que Steier se aproximo hacia él.

- Este… esta por ahí… en algún lugar…

- Tu lo escribiste? – Edward lo miro, tenia muchos fólder en las manos.

- Si, señor… -

- Llámame S… bueno, olvídalo… solo dime lo que sabes. – Edward se puso nervioso, aquellos ojos violeta… ese hombre tenia algo, en sus ojos podía ver que él no era lo que realmente aparentaba, tal vez se equivocara pero, tenia esa sensación… Steier tomo asiento cerca del escritorio de Mustang y Ed comenzó a hablar acerca de sus "investigaciones"…

- ...Aun que, aun no sabemos quien es el responsable de todo esto, podría decirse que este grupo de alquimistas, por que no puede ser un solo alquimista el que este haciendo esto, deben de ser… ­- en ese momento algunos de los párrafos del documento que le había mostrado Mustang le vinieron a la cabeza "_Un alquimista altamente calificado, junto con una quimera, eran los que podían controlarlos… "_, Edward enmudeció. Mustang pareció notarlo

- Edward!!... será mejor que vallas al grano y le digas a Steier que has estado holgazaneando todo este tiempo… - eso hizo que lo sacara de sus pensamientos, al parecer Steier no lo había notado… él miraba interesado a Mustang…

- Eso quiere decir que has hecho de Edward tu aprendiz… ¿no Mustang? – Mustang lo miro.

- No, pero podría aprender…

- Tal vez… tal vez más de lo que yo te enseñe – Mustang lo miro y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy… estiro su mano y Wotan que se encontraba cerca de Steier le dio un sobre.

- Edward – puso el sobre en su mesa – quiero que vallas a Rymán – Mustang se puso inmediatamente de pie.

- Bueno al parecer tenemos una objeción. – Mustang lo miro.

- Bien me retiro – Se puso de pie – Mustang, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado… - Wotan comenzó a toser… Steier lo miro con desagrado… - mañana a primera hora… - tomo a Wotan del brazo y lo jalo, este no dejaba de toser, se veía algo pálido.

Edward abrió el sobre y antes de que dijera algo Mustang salio de la oficina.

▬ ▬ ▬

- _En serio nii san? _-se le escuchaba muy animado

- Si Al, solo serán un par de semanas, iré a investigar unas cuantas cosas y después podré ir a casa… no es grandioso?...

- _Claro que lo es… cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos… mas de dos meses??..._ – tenia razón Al, tenia mas de dos meses que no lo veía… no había sucedido mucho pero…

- _Nii san??, nii san??, Ed… aun estas ahí??!! _

_-_ Ho, lo siento Al, es que… creí que habían tocado la puerta…

-_ Ah, creí que te habías ido… pero cuéntame, como esta Hughes?... y Riza…_ - _Riza!!_... Ed se quedo congelado… en todo este tiempo que había estado en central no la había visto… espera un momento, al único que había visto en este tiempo era a Hughes…

- _Nii san??..._

_-_ Lo siento, bueno la casa en la que estoy es grandiosa… tiene una enorme biblioteca…­ -y continuo hablado acerca del lugar, algunos pormenores… y bueno el resto de la llamada Edward se limito a escuchar las "maravillas" que pasaban alrededor de Winry…

Varios minutos después de su conversación con Al colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama, era grandiosa la idea de regresar a Rizembul estar con Al, Winry y Pinako… la sola idea lo hacia muy feliz pero… sonrió tristemente

-_Al fin, lejos de ti –_ susurro, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, al día siguiente tendría un día sumamente agitado.

▬ ▬ ▬

- Que es esto? –miro el suelo, estaba parado sobre una alfombra de color azul marino

– Hola??... – recorrió con la mirada lo que parecía ser una enorme habitación, todo estaba sumamente oscuro. Escucho sus propios pasos en la habitación. De pronto a unos cuantos metros de él una luz se encendió. Era una lámpara que se encontraba junto a una enorme cama.

- Hola??... quien esta ahí?? – vio la silueta de alguien que estaba sentado en la cama dándole la espalda. Ed se aproximo cuidadosamente…

- _Creí que nunca llegarías…_ - dijo aquella persona…

- Tu? – retrocedió un paso. – Ahora que es lo que quieres?!.

- _No me fastidies con eso!!_ – se puso de pie y la luz alumbro su rostro… era él… _Edward_

- Que diablos quieres?! – dijo Ed algo fastidiado

- _Ahora que harás Edward_? – Ed se sentó en la orilla de la cama

- No se a que te refieres… - esbozo una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica – no tienes otra cosa que hacer??

- _Como que?, suspirar a escondidas por…_

- Cállate!! – frunció el seño – _Edward_ se paro frente a él

- _Bueno, por lo menos… ahora ya no lo veremos… ¿Qué opinas?... yo creo que: "Lo voy a extrañar mucho… "_ – y lo miro burlonamente, Ed se levanto

- Solo eres…

-_ Lo mismo que tu, un pobre y patético niño… que no acepta que esta batalla la tienes perdida desde que inicio._

- Eso es lo que se supone que debo de pensar?... en eso te equivocas…

- _Ah si?... pues yo no lo veo así, y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de ello._ – Ed lo miro - _bueno… creo que… te dejare a "solas"…_ - retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y desapareció.

Ed camino, pero no veía absolutamente nada…

- Solo eres un idiota –susurro… ¿Por qué siempre se fastidiaba con lo mismo?... ¿por que no simplemente olvidaba todos aquellos sentimientos?... ¿por que no simplemente desaparecían?... miro el suelo… de pronto se quedo a obscuras…

Un segundo después se encontraba en otra habitación mas pequeña que la anterior, parado frente a una chimenea… miro hacia su lado izquierdo había una ventana… se acerco y miro hacia el exterior… nevaba… _y ahora donde demonios estoy?..._

- Te enfermaras… - Dio un respingo… volteo violentamente -¿Qué, acaso no tengo razón?

- Mu… Mustang… que… que haces aquí? – él lo miro algo sorprendido. Se levanto de la cama… solo llevaba su boxer encima, Ed se sonrojo.

- Que?... bueno, yo estoy aquí… solo por ti… no es obvio? – y le esbozo una tierna sonrisa

- Ah… yo bueno… quiero… - se sonrojo aun mas cuando Roy tomo por la barbilla

- Solo regresa a la cama… quieres? – Edward se miro solo traía su ropa interior y una camisa puesta… - o acaso quieres que yo lo haga por ti? – Se aproximo mucho a él, Ed pudo sentir su respiración, retrocedió o al menos eso intento hacer, por que la ventana se lo impidió.

- Yo… - _demonios Ed, desp…_ Roy lo tomo por la cintura…

- ¿Por qué siempre te haces el difícil? – esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ed, y en ese momento Roy lo cargo en brazos – Muy bien enano necio… - en ese instante todo pensamiento de Ed fue sustituido por un:

- A quien llamas ENANO!!… - Roy lo arrojo a la cama… y se puso inmediatamente sobre él…

- A ti… _enano_ – le susurro al oído…

- Yo… - y en ese momento no pudo decir mas, pudo sentir sus labios. Las manos de Roy recorrieron suavemente su cintura, apartando la ligera camisa que llevaba puesta… Edward tenia las manos a sus costados, pero aquella sensación tan placentera que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Mustang, era taan embriagadora… comenzó por poner sus manos en la espalda de Mustang para recorrerla suavemente… Mientras que Mustang recorría delicadamente el cuerpo de Edward, en ese momento Ed se sonrojo… se separo un poco de Mustang y lo miro a los ojos… aquellos ojos color azul… tan profundo como el mismo cielo… eran hermosos, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer.

Sintió una calida sensación en su vientre… _dios mió!!!_

Entre abrió sus ojos y miro que Mustang lo estaba "atendiendo" bastante bien…

- Estas listo?? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos… _esos ojos… son tan_

- Listo?... para que? – Y Mustang se arrodillo entre sus piernas… lo que hizo Mustang, Edward jamás lo pensó… le quito el bóxer a Edward de encima y Mustang le sonrió, acto seguido bajo el suyo. Edward trato de ponerse de pie… pero Mustang puso su mano firmemente en su pecho.

- Vamos Ediii… esto es lo que tanto tu… como Yo deseamos… - Edward lo miro a los ojos, para regresar inmediatamente la mirada nuevamente allá "abajo"

- Yo… no… yo no puedo… - estaba realmente asustado por así decirlo

- Vamos… prometo que no te dolerá… además, siempre terminan pidiendo_ mas… y mas_… - susurrandole dulcemente mientras se aproximaba a Edward y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en ese instante sintió algo entre sus piernas…

RIIINGGGG!!!

Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo… Sonó nuevamente el teléfono, trago saliva… _Ahhh, demonios…_

Levanto la sabana y miro su entrepierna… _como lo imaginaba…_ sonó nuevamente el teléfono…

- Aaahhh pero que coño quieren!!!! – jalo el teléfono… pero justo antes de descolgarlo… recordó esos ojos… - _Y si es él??? ­- _Susurro… la idea sonaba totalmente estúpida… pero, podría ser, no??

- Aahh… (suspiro algo fastidiado de si mismo), bueno… he?... espere un momento… que?! – se incorporo de la cama – pero que diablos?!!... quien llama!! – eso lo había terminado de despertar. – OYE SABES LA HORA QUE ES!!! – 4:30 AM. Miro el reloj – NO, IMPOSIBLE… ¡!! … - miro nuevamente el reloj y sorprendido comenzó a alegar – pero que rayos les sucede… NO!!!, eso a mi no me lo inf… pero que!! …. Claro que estoy en… SOY UN ALQUIMISTA!!!... si??!!, pues a mi me importa un comino quien eres… que?!!, por supuesto que no estoy listo idiota!!!... – enmudeció después de lo que le dijo la persona que se encontraba por suerte al otro lado de la línea. Edward colgó molesto el teléfono, y comenzó a correr como loco en la casa, no había preparado su equipaje

- 5:20 a.m.!!!, a quien demonios se le ocurre esto!! – paso frente al espejo, se miro, necesitaba afeitarse, pero no había tiempo, era tarde y mientras iba de un lado a otro maldiciendo y demás… ponía su ropa y uniforme dentro de una maleta no muy grande… solo llevaría lo indispensable… aun que después de unos momentos lo pensó, _creo que empacare una muda mas…_ y metió varias cosas en la maleta… 4:50 a.m.

- TE DETESTO!!!... – entro rápido al baño y mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo… se miro… _diablos… -_suspiro profundamente- _Mustang… yo…_ - se agacho y delicadamente recorrió con sus manos su abdomen, bajando mas… y comenzando a estimular su miembro, unos minutos bastaron para terminar lo que había comenzado en la cama… en SU sueño… suspiro profundamente… mientras se apoyaba en la parde del baño, levanto la cara y el agua tibia le recordo que ya ño estaba soñando... cerro los ojos…

- Definitivamente, eso jamás pasará… - tristemente dijo, comenzó a bañarse. Minutos después, tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa, llevaba el cabello aun mojado, su chaqueta estaba humedeciéndose, un soldado que aun estaba medio adormilado lo esperaba afuera de su casa. Al verlo corrió para ayudarlo con la maleta

- Deja eso!!, será mejor que nos apresuremos .- arrojo la maleta en el asiento y después entro, el soldado se apresuro…

▬ ▬

En el auto…

- Demonios!! – Edward se toco la barbilla… _no me afeite… demonios!!!_

- Quiere que regresemos señor?, olvido algo?

- No, solo apresúrate… - el soldado lo miro, no tardaron mucho cuando llegaron a la estación del tren… Edward salio rápidamente

- Gracias por haberme traído, ahora márchate… - tomo su equipaje y comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo, justo antes de entrar en el anden, escucho que el tren en el que se supone debería de estar ya adentro estaba por partir, tuvo que correr… _DETESTO ESTO!!!!..._ logro subir… al menos lo había logrado… solo quedaba saber cual compartimiento… una chica lo miro con cierto interés.

- Ah, disculpa – y saco su boleto, la chica miro el boleto y se sonrojo un poco al mirar a Ed.

- Disculpe pero yo no me encargo de eso. – y le mostró el carrito con comida que llevaba… Edward entendió perfectamente, así que camino un poco dentro del vagón, hasta que se topo con un hombre, él era el encargado

- Gracias, su privado N/A: o compartimiento, no se muy bien como nombrarlo se encuentra casi al final del tren. – le señalo el pasillo.

- Bien –jalo su maleta, estaba cansado, tenia sueño y algo de hambre.

Camino a su privado vio a otra de las chicas en un rincón cuchicheando con otra… _y esas que se traen??_.

- Disculpe señor – dijo tímidamente una – esta perdido?

- No yo… bueno busco este privado – las dos chicas miraron el numero

- Ah… ya casi llega, es en el otro vagón. – Ed les hizo un ademán de agradecimiento mientras las dos chicas decían cosas en voz baja con unas risitas algo… extrañas.

Estaba cerca de su privado y justo antes de que llegara escucho a un trío de chicas, que aun no habían notado su presencia.

- _esta guapísimo… tiene unos ojos bellísimos… - chaca1_

_- OYE!!, tu siempre encuentras a los hombres mas atractivos, deja que yo lleve esto!! -chica2_

_- NOOO, yooo!, yo, además… - _y la tercera chica miro a Ed… las otras dos lo miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas… Ed desvió la vista y camino entre ellas hasta llegar a su privado, las miro y vio que ellas lo miraban, eso lo hizo sonrojar, al tocar la puerta escucho que una de ellas decía…

-_Dios mió… es guapísimo…_ - Ed abrió la puerta inmediatamente, entro y la cerro… recargo su frente en la puerta…

- _Que rayos les sucede??? _- susurro

- Creí que no llegarías!! –eso lo asusto y al voltear para ver quien era.

- QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ???!!! – Recordó la parte de su sueño en la que Mustang, le decía claramente **_"siempre terminan pidiendo más… y más…"_**, sintió que su rostro se calentaba…

- Oye baja la voz, no estoy sordo… solo vengo para… "auxiliarte" en caso de ser necesario. – _no, esto no puede ser cierto…_

- Oye, que sucede… - se puso de pie - Te ves… extraño… deja – y extendió su mano para tocar su rostro…. Alguien recorrió la puerta… era la chica de servicio… llevaba un carrito con una jarra y un par de tasas. Ambos hombres la miraron, esta en respuesta se sonrojo

- Ah yo… yo… su desayuno señor… Señores… - y levanto la mirada. Mustang retrocedió de Edward

- Gracias - y regreso a su lugar, la chica miro a Edward

- Edward… si te quitas, la chica podrá entrar… - dijo Mustang en tono irónico

- He??!! – estaba estorbando en la entraba, tomo su maleta y la subió en el porta equipajes, luego tomo asiento… justo frente a Mustang, la chica entro y mientras Ed miraba hacia el exterior, no se veía aun nada, solo una que otra casa con alguna luz encendida… era aun muy temprano…_Solo, pienza otra cosa Edward... no queremos ponernod "duros" frente a él..._

- Café o te??... hemm… Señor?? – Edward miro de reojo a la chica…

- Tendrás algo de leche??... lo necesita… - Edward le hecho una mirada asesina a Mustang…_Suficiente... LO MATARE!!!_

- A quien llamas ENANO por no tomar leche!!! – la chica se asusto un poco, Edward tomo aire profundamente y se disculpo.

° ° °

- Sabes… no debes de molestarte tanto por las cosas que suceden. – Dijo Roy desde su asiento mientras daba vuelta a la hoja del periódico. Ed lo miro, algo sorprendido por el hecho de que él le dirigiera la palabra

- Solo… no soy un enano – Mustang levanto la vista y lo miro algo sorprendido

- Bueno… no me refería a eso… pero… - y ambos voltearon a la puerta alguien tocaba… nuevamente

- Adelante – era una chica… _nuevamente… otra de ustedes?_, Roy hizo un gesto algo cansado… lo miro y simplemente le sonrió

- Telegrama para el señor - y le dio un sobre a Edward… Ed la miro

- Gracias – tomo el sobre y se acomodo en el asiento. Después volteo a ver a la chica que lo miraba insistentemente…

- Eh… te puedo ayu…

- Mi compañero quiere decir que le encantaría comer algo… un postre… -la chica lo miro y asintió. – Gracias

- Si… - salio y cerro la puerta

- Que?... yo no…

- Oye, no seas cruel… solo vino para verte… dale un poco de esperanza – y volvió a su lectura. Edward no dijo nada, pero en ese momento miro hacia la puerta, al parecer no había nadie en el pasillo

- Quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes lograr con esto? – Mustang doblo el periódico y lo miro.

- Hay muchas personas escuchando… no quiero hablar de eso… pero de una cosa debes de estar seguro… - se inclino hacia Ed, este hizo lo mismo – _No debes de confiarte…_ - Se recargo en el asiento son los brazos extendidos en el respaldo… - Después de esto, podrás regresar a Rizembul – suspiro – y yo a central - su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, observando el paisaje de la mañana, Edward lo miro, tenia un moretón en el cuello…_¿?_

- Bien… - miro nuevamente su cuello, no eran marcas… como de _un beso??_ Se sonrojó…desvio la mirada, pero solo un segundo y ahi estaba nuevamente, miro disimuladamente… no, no lo eran… era como una mancha.

- Dime, que es lo que harás?... ¿renunciarás a la milicia? - Mustang lo miro serio

- No lo se… aun – mirando inmediatamente hacia otro lugar

- Creí que eso seria lo que harías primero cuando tu hermano… ya sabes… - Edward asintió.

- No… aun no.

- No hay una equivalencia? – Edward no quería hablar de eso - El trabajo en la oficina es sumamente aburrido, creí que no te quedarías mucho tiempo, aun que me sorprendió que estuvieras ahí…

- ¿Qué sucedió con Riza? … - Mustang se quedo en silencio – No podemos hablar de eso…aquí?

- Si, pero no veo la razón por la que tenga que hablar de eso contigo. – Edward frunció el seño

- Entonces cual tendría que ser la razón para que …

- La envié lejos de todo esto… - Edward no dijo nada

- ¿De que?

- Al parecer aun no entiendes en lo que tu y tu hermano – el rostro de Edward palideció al escuchar el nombre de Alphonse en la conversación, eso no era bueno- No te preocupes…él esta ahora fuera de todo esto… pero… hay otras personas… - tocaron nuevamente la puerta. Era otra chica

- Su postre Señor… - y miro a Edward juguetonamente, Edward no estaba de humor para otra interrupción, Mustang solo se limito a mirar por la ventana.

- Es todo Señor? – Edward la miro…

- Si, es todo… - justo antes de que cerrara la puerta

– Oye!, - la chica lo miro atentamente con una sonrisa en los labios – NO quiero que nos molesten… entendido – Mustang lo miro, y la chica lo miro muy sorprendida. – Solo hasta la hora de la comida… esta claro?

- Si, señor… -se veía algo confundida… y cerró la puerta. Mustang solo sonrió.

- Bueno, ahora ya nadie nos interrumpe. - Miro la rebanada de pastel de queso que le había dado la chica.

- No creo que sea prudente hablar de esto… será mejor que lo hagamos después… - se puso de pie _va a salir?_- por cierto?. Por que diablos no te afeitaste… te ves fatal… - Edward se sonrojo… lo había notado, bueno no es que le importase mucho que Mustang _se fijara en mi_. Se inclino hacia él

- Das mal aspecto a la milicia… - y le sonrió… _que haces?... –_ Que sucede?...

- Nada!... yo solo… - miro sus ojos… _tal como en mis sueños…_Edward sintio que su rostro se estaba sonrojando_... NOOO!!!_

- Saldré un momento. – dicho eso, Edward se quedo solo en el compartimiento, se toco la barbilla… sintió su piel rasposa, dejo el pastel en el asiento, saco un estuche de su maleta y salio. _Debe de haber un baño…_ entro en uno al final del vagón… algo pequeño, pero bueno no importaba… con mucho cuidado comenzó a rasurarse… se corto un poco... _Demonios…_Se seco y salio de ahí…

Al entrar en el compartimiento vio a Mustang sacudiéndose… se sentó…

- Y mi pastel… - lo busco por todos lados…

- Ejjmm… - lo miro…

- Tu!!... te lo comiste??… sabias perfectamente que no he comido nada… y tu??!!, Ahh!, te odio!!… en ese momento pretendía abalanzarse sobre Mustang que trato de huir, pero el tren freno repentinamente… haciendo que él fuera a dar contra Mustang y ambos cayeran al suelo.

- Enano Idiota!!! – le había pegado en su pecho…

- A quien llamas enano!!... – y se le puso encima… jalándole las mejillas

- Que rayos haces??! – y le pellizco su brazo o al menos eso intento hacer ya que ese tenia su automail…

- Ja, ja… llevo la ventaja…!! – en ese momento Mustang le jalo sus mejillas… inexplicablemente Edward quedo en el suelo con Mustang encima…

- será mejor que te disculpes… enano…

- Noo… idiota Mustang idiota… - y se quedo atónito… Mustang le acaricio su mejilla sonrojada, ya no sabia si por lo que hacia o por los pellizcos que le había dado… esa mirada… aquella mirada la había… no… le había parecido verla en otras ocasiones…

-Que… que _haces? –_ susurro… Mustang se inclino hacia Edward… pero su detuvo un solo instante… antes de llegar a sus labios…

El corazón de Edward latía tan fuerte… podría asegurar de que Mustang lo escucharía… solo un instante, pudo percibir su aroma… aquella con la que añoraba tener tan cerca… su respiración tan cercana… _es un sueño? Si los es… estoy inconsciente por la caída…_ pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Mustang, era… si solo un sueño tal vez… trago saliva… cerro sus ojos.

_Quiero disfrutarlo…_se dijo a si mismo.

En ese instante sintió los labios de Mustang en los suyos… aquellos calidos labios con los que había soñado y añorado durante meses… _años… _

Edward puso sentir su suave lengua recorrer los bordes de sus labios. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior… y después comenzó a besar su barbilla… luego su cuello… Realmente estaba extasiado, la delicadeza de sus besos, sus caricias… en ese momento el tren comenzó a marchar… eso solo significaba una cosa… inhalo profundamente como si fuera la primera bocanada que diera en su vida…

Se incorporo inmediatamente y miro a Mustang que se encontraba algo confundido… Edwad se puso de pie. Mustang también… iba a decirle algo…

- Yo… no.. – Edward no podía articular o pensar en algo coherente… simplemente no estaba en su cabeza la idea de… decir algo, Mustang lo tomo por el brazo y se acerco a él

- Edward, yo solo quiero decirte que… - _Nooo!, _Edward lo aparto bruscamente y salio corriendo del compartimiento…- Edward, espera!!!... – al asomarse, vio que Edward choco con una persona y continuo corriendo. Roy se agacho y cerró la puerta.

§ § §

Este es el final... pero de este capitulo, la verdad mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero el amor no esta de buenas conmigo... asi que mientras trataba de concentrarme, salian unas cosas y otras, y esta es la que me parecio mejor.

Muchisimas gracias a las chicas o chicos que dejaron reviews... se los agradezco y espero compenzar con este y el proximo capitulo su espera.

Muchas gracias...

_Autora en progreso... :)_


	5. Inicio

▬ ▬ (cambio de escena)

° ° ° (Tiempo despues)

**Inicio**

Sentía como si la cara le ardiera, las manos le temblaban, de hecho… aun no se explicaba como había logrado ponerse de pie. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento. Abrió la puerta y salio del vagón, miro el suelo… pudo ver como pasaban rápidamente las vias… no se distinguía nada, pero la brisa del aire lo hizo entrar en razón… en verdad había sucedido… fue rápido… y él salio huyendo.

_- Ahora que es lo que pretendes Edward??_ – susurro para si… puso su mano en su estomago, sentía como si se le fuese a salir… trago saliva…. Estaba demasiado excitado… en ambos sentidos… esa sensación en su cuerpo que tenia era muy poderosa, estaba muy emocionado y asustado a la vez… y la otra… bueno no podía controlar los "reflejos" de su cuerpo ante una situación como esa. Respiro profundamente.

El silbido del tren se escucho por todo el lugar. Aun faltaba para llegar a su destino.

Entro al siguiente vagón, muchas personas bajaron en esa estación, así que se sentó y miro por la ventana rogando… implorando, por que Mustang no entrara por esa puerta y lo hiciera cenizas… aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo, deseaba en el fondo, muy en el fondo que él entrara y terminara lo que había empezado….

_Dios Edward eres un idiota…_sintió como su estomago se retorció. _Que has hecho, grandísimo Idiota?!!... por que tenías que arruinarlo... ya suficientemente complicadas eran las cosas en central como para que las vengas a arruinar aquí._ Se agacho, miro el suelo por largo rato, como si eso lo ayudara a resolver el "problema" en el que se había metido.

Toco sus labios… cerro los ojos… se le había hecho algo eterno… _Sus labios, tan calidos y suaves… el suave aroma de su cuerpo… _un sueño… se sonrojo al sorprenderse pensando en esa situación… ahora él lo mataría… pero, _Un momento, yo actué de acuerdo a lo que siento…_ toco su pecho _pero y el?..._ abrió los ojos… definitivamente _él por que lo hizo?.. Y si no hubiera salido corriendo de ahí… _Se sonrojo como un tomate al recordar el sueño que había tenido… _No!... ¿Pero que demonios estas pensando?!!..._ _Solo son bobadas_.

- _Deja de estar pensando en bobadas… Edward_ – miro hacia el exterior. Ya era algo tarde. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sintió un papel, era el telegrama.

_Katrishka ha comenzado la búsqueda. Mira en cada rincón y en cada esquina_

Eso no tenia mucho sentido, le dio vuelta a la hoja, no tenia nada mas escrito, ni en el sobre… solo eso… _katrishka??, que es un katrishka?_. Se quedo pensando en eso durante un rato, _tal vez un animal_, siguió pensando_, un lugar?, no,_ paso largo rato, metió nuevamente la mano en el bolsillo, y miro su reloj. 4:30 p.m. Se levanto y salio de ese vagón para ir al siguiente, miro hacia atrás… _no puedo huir de él… pero_, arrugo el papel_, como demonios voy a verlo?... como voy a verlo a los ojos???_. Recordó esos hermosos ojos azul, eran tan hermosos… abrió la siguiente puerta había un descanso, se recargo en el barandal… y miro a lo lejos… el viento hacia que sus dorados cabello se mecieran con el. _¿Cómo lo voy a ver a los ojos?..._ se agacho entristecido. Debía de haber sido mas fuerte, no haberse dejado llevar, pero… no podía, lo deseaba tanto, deseaba que eso fuera real, al igual que las otras veces… _si al menos pudiera detener el tiempo… _regresar… se quedo mirando a lo lejos… su mente en blanco…._ Lo volvería a hacer…_ su corazón pálpito fuertemente. Definitivamente lo haría nuevamente, por sentir sus labios… no le importaría, pero en ese momento se sentía terriblemente confundido…

- Demonios EDWARD eres un IMBECÍLl!!! – grito, después se agacho, estaba confundido, miro su mano, tenia el papel. - _definitivamente, esta mañana no fue nada buena…_ - y metió la hoja en su pantalón. Entro al siguiente vagón, este estaba vació, era raro, pero no le dio importancia y se sentó, miro por largo rato hacia la ventana.

▬ ▬

Abrió los ojos, le dolía el cuello. Se sacudió el cabello y levanto la vista; estaba oscuro, miro su reloj. 12:25 a.m. _me quede dormido, _se puso de pie, estaba adolorido, definitivamente esos asientos no estaban hechos para que las personas durmieran.

Camino unos cuantos metros en dirección a su compartimiento, pero se detuvo abruptamente, aun sentía esa sensación en el pecho. _Esta vez no es como antes, es diferente_, toco su pecho, su corazón latía muy rápido, _¿Qué es lo que siento?_, era inexplicable, tenia una inmensa ansiedad, pero, a la vez… sentía otra cosa. Camino hasta el compartimiento, estaba frente a la puerta, dudo en abrirla, _¿Qué es lo que sucederá?_. Tenia una sensación extraña, quería salir de ahí corriendo, no regresar, pero definitivamente eso era imposible. No podía hacerlo. Toco la puerta, pero nadie contesto. Así que la abrió suavemente. _Ahí esta!!..._ se quedo helado, Mustang estaba recargado en una esquina del compartimiento. Estaba profundamente dormido. Hacia mucho frió, miro, la ventana estaba abierta. _Rayos… te enfermaras… _se acerco y la trataba de cerrar… _¿te enfermaras?!. _Se sonrojo, lo miro nuevamente, para cerciorarse de que no lo hubiera despertado. Pero aun estaba igual, dormido. Logro cerrar la ventana y se sentó frente a él. Lo miro por un rato …

Se sentó se veía tan sereno… como pocas veces lo había visto. En el suelo había un libro, se acerco cautelosamente para tomarlo, después regreso a su asiento, miro la portada: _"Transformación Alquimica", _un extraño libro, bueno el libro, tal vez no era el libro el raro, si no que Mustang lo tuviera en las manos.

- _Así que en esto ocupas tu tiempo…_- miro a Mustang, podía contemplarlo eternamente pero, miro nuevamente el libro, siempre había creído que él solo se dedicaba a hacer volar los objetos y demás, lo ojeo un poco, salio una hoja de papel, la tomo y la miro, _un circulo…_ no sabia que era exactamente lo que hacia, pero era algo extraño, lo miro nuevamente, varias de las líneas estaban algo borrosas, de hecho no sabia diferenciar entre las reales y las que habían sido borradas, algunas supuso que no servían, otras no tenia ni la menor idea por que estaban ahí… y marcadas, miro la parte trasera, no tenia nada, ni una nota, vio el lugar de donde había salido, _"Elementos y bases alquimicas…"_. ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?, comenzó a leer y conforme avanzaba su lectura, mas inquietante le pareció el asunto, definitivamente eso era alquimia básica, era interesante, pensó: "_Roy Mustang estudiando conceptos básicos?... Ja!, _una sonrisa burlona se esbozo en su rostro, lo miro; Mustang comenzó a moverse, Edward cerro bruscamente el libro y lo coloco en el asiento donde estaba Mustang, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, nuevamente la escena que había tenido con él hacia unas horas regreso a su mente, _demonios!_, esa tierna mirada, se sonrojo, inmediatamente se dispuso a salir, correr, desparecer…

Toco la puerta, justo antes de abrirla escucho claramente

- Edward?... – dijo sutilmente su nombre…

- Si – trago saliva se sentía abochornado, lo mas seguro es que estuviera rojo como un tomate, no era necesario voltear para saber que él lo miraba, lo sabia, podía sentirlo

- ¿Que hora es? – bostezo, Edward quería contestarle, pero no podía sacar su reloj, le temblaban las manos – Sucede algo?

- No… yo… - jalo de la cadena, haciendo que el reloj por fin saliera - 12:52… de la mañana.

- Gracias –volvió a bostezar fuertemente – A donde ibas? – no podía responder, las palabras las tenia en la mente, pero al parecer, ni siquiera podía hablar

- Yo… ib.. ib.. – trago saliva, _lo que me faltaba ponerme a tartamudear!!_- Comer… - _Ahggg!!_

- Comer?.

- Voy a comer – jalo la puerta

- Tengo hambre, podrías?...

- Te traeré algo – salio inmediatamente cerrando la puerta tras el. Mustang observo la puerta en silencio después miro el libro

- Valla, que descuidado soy… - lo tomo y lo puso junto a él, mientras observaba hacia fuera.

Mientras Edward caminaba algo tambaleante por el pasillo del tren encontró finalmente a una de las mujeres, hablo con ella.

▬ ▬

Paso un par de hojas, _Enlaces…_ otras mas _Descomposición_… _División de enlaces…_ leyó un poco, miro el círculo una vez mas, saco un lápiz de su bolsillo y borro nuevamente una línea.

- _Demonios_ – volvió a borrar.

▬ ▬

- Si algo, lo que sea – le decía a la mujer

- Esto todo, si quiere algo mas, tendrá que regresar, ya sabes que…

- Esta bien – tomo la charola que llevaba algunas cosas – gracias – y camino de regreso al compartimiento.

▬ ▬

Contemplo el círculo nuevamente, esperaba que fuera mas fácil, pero, realmente le había costado trabajo. Tocaron la puerta

- Abre… soy yo… - Mustang se puso de pie inmediatamente y abrió, lo miro sorprendido

- Yo… - estaba rojo – traje algo – Mustang lo miro pero, su mirada era diferente

- Gracias – Ed puso la charola en una pequeña mesa en medio de los dos asientos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, era estremecedor. Algo, sumamente incomodo, miro el libro de Mustang

- Estudiando principios básicos? – Mustang lo miro y después miro el libro

- Un poco, tenia… - miro fijamente a Ed - ¿Cómo lo haces?... – pregunto seriamente

- Hacer que? – no quería verlo a los ojos, su corazón se saldría si tenia que ver esos ojos… clavo la vista a la charola y tomo un panquecillo, un poco mas tranquilo y una vez que le mordió al pastelillo, tratando de ahogar así sus emociones…_ con pan…_ lo miro a Mustang de frente.

- Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber… como lo haces?

- Hacer que? – dijo chocantemente, Mustang se sirvió un poco de café y dio un sorbo_ y ahora que te sucede?..._

- Transmutar – Ed lo comprendió, _Tal vez solo quiere entablar una conversación… después de lo que paso… no creo que quiera dar alguna explicación… Además, no la necesito… _se dijo a si mismo… aun que lo ultimo, ni él mismo se lo creía.

- Te refieres a tu circulo? – irónicamente, Mustang sonrió y miro el libro

- No exactamente, pero me preguntaba…

- Ni yo mismo tengo idea de cómo – lo interrumpio,_ mentira!!, lo se…_ - pero es muy parecido a lo que haría cualquier alquimista, usas el circulo, energía… todo con un solo fin… -_ no olvides la equivalencia…_- Mustang se estiro y tomo un panquecito…

- Un alquimista – dijo seriamente - …

- Cosa que tu no eres – Mustang lo miro inmediatamente, Ed se percato de eso y continuo sin inmutarse – es por eso que te cuesta tanto realizar tus trabajos… - tomo mas café, después se quedo en silencio¿Por qué había dicho algo como eso?... - Bueno, yo… no importa lo que yo diga…_ -ha!, eres un idiota Edward, ahora te vas a disculpar??!!_ Mustang le sonrió

- Supongo… - Edward no sabia que mas decir, definitivamente se estaba comportando como un cretino, no sabia exactamente que hacer ni siquiera sabia la razón por la que había regresado, debía de estar mal de la cabeza.

- Que es lo que piensas? – Edward dirigió la mirada a Mustang

- Por que la pregunta?

- Estas muy callado… - _he??_

- Tengo mis motivos… - _no voy a caer…_Mustang se recargo en el asiento

- Como cuales? … - Ed lo miro, lo estaba provocando? Ó tal vez sabía que no tenía motivos…

- No tengo que decírtelos… - noto que Mustang le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto burlona - bien ahora si me dirás… que se traen todos? – Mustang hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia

- OK, que es lo que quieres saber? – _En verdad responderá?_, _me dirá lo que quiero saber?... _– solo pregunta, y yo respondo… no esperes que responda a cosas que no preguntas, entendido? – se inclino y tomo una galleta – Adelante…_ - me esta retando!!..._

- Bien, por donde empiezo?... - _Que debería de preguntarle?... Por que me beso?,_ se sonrojo inmediatamente, le dio la espalda a Mustang, sintió como la cara le ardía_ Como rayos le vas a preguntar eso Edward!!, en que estas pensando?_, sin que Edward lo notara, Mustang observaba cada movimiento, podría saber con solo verlo lo que Edward pensaba, sonrió satisfactoriamente, Edward levanto la vista y se sentó bien, Mustang tuvo que disimular su sonrisa de triunfo tras la taza de café.

- Y bien, lo tienes? - _Definitivamente me esta retando!!!_

_- _Si… - hizo una pausa – que es lo que sucede en Central?

- Esa no es una pregunta – Ed lo miro, Mustang dejo la taza en la mesa – se mas especifico – Edward se molesto y bufo

- Especifico?, que tratas de decir con eso?

- Bien, al parecer no tienes nada que preguntar… - se recostó en el asiento – ya falta poco para llegar, deberías al menos descansar – y le dio la espalda

- Oye!, no has contestado¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer¿Por qué Havoc, Hawkeye, Armstrong… donde están?... – escucho que Mustang gruño

- Lejos… - _¿?_

_-_ Donde es…

- Lejos?, fuera de central, el la región este, en varios puntos específicos…

- Por que? – dijo seriamente

- Por la misma razón por la que he venido hasta aquí…

- He?...

- No entiendes cierto? – Se volteo y lo miro – el encierro realmente funciono contigo – se incorporo miro hacia la puerta y suspiro fuertemente – Bien dejare que tu te encargues de eso… yo solo…

- No me responderás nuevamente?... – Mustang solo le sonrió

- Vamos no te hagas el tonto, tienes la información frente a ti… - Ed arqueo una ceja, Mustang hizo una mueca – Como decirlo?... a pesar de lo cerca que estabas de la verdad, no la viste… - sonrió – mmm… deberías de descansar – Edward se molesto

- Claro!, esa es la única forma en la que me piensas callar?!

- Tal vez… - y lo miro, Edward se puso de pie

- No has respondido!

- Claro que si, he respondido a tus preguntas aun que yo aun no termino con mi trabajo – se recostó nuevamente - … aun no ha comenzado.

- Comenzar?... que?!

- Demonios Edward!!, eres tan lento!!, olvídalo!! - Dijo irritado y le dio la espalda

- ¿Qué?, he vamos contesta!! – Lo jalo del hombro haciendo que lo mirara – ahora me vas a decir – Mustang lo tomo de la muñeca y lo miro fijamente _Demonios… lo esta haciendo de nuevo…_, Edward inmediatamente se soltó y retrocedió

- Ahora que?, vamos… - se incorporo – me harás esperar? – se sentó y tomo su taza, le dio un sorbo, muchas cosas pasaban en la cabeza de Mustang, de eso se pudo percatar Edward, dejo la taza en la mesita y lo miro

- ¿Qué? – "retadoramente"

- Solo diré algo: "No mas preg…" - Ed iba a replicarle – Shht… - estiro el brazo como intentar callarlo con un dedo (n/a: no se si me explico… ) – hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino… entendido?. No pienso repetirlo! – Ed se quedo callado – Sin mas… - se puso de pie – iré a dar una vuelta.

- Tu… - dijo justo antes de que Mustang saliera, se detuvo, dándole la espalda a Edward – eres un idiota! – Roy sonrió satisfactoriamente

- Claro… ¿Qué mas esperabas?... – y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Pero… ahora era un hecho, él era mas idiota que Mustang, _genial_ miro hacia fuera, _da la impresión de que nunca llegaremos. _Se sentó y pensó por largo rato _si hubiera preguntado la razón por la que él me… _se quedo mudo, _no, no creo que se hubiese atrevido a contestar, pero y si lo hubiera hecho?… tal vez… _pensó, él que estaría en problemas ahora seria yo…

° ° °

El tren hizo varias paradas más, cada lugar parecía más desolado que el anterior. Se sentía mucho frió, afuera, estaba lloviendo _ni el clima nos va a ayudar_. Miro nuevamente el libro, lo tomo y sonrió _al menos quiere mejorar en algo_, Mustang entro

- Parece que tendremos algunos retrasos…

- Retrasos? – dejo el libro en el asiento – por que?

- Para subir, creo que no podrá hacer el ascenso el tren, nos dejara en la estación más cercana o en la que ellos puedan dejarnos. De ahí, correrá por nuestra cuenta – Edward se quedo pensando

- Cuanto mas falta? – se veía aburrido

- Aproximadamente otras 5 horas. Por que la pregunta?, acaso estas aburrido?

- Eso no te importa…

- Ja!, como quieras – se sentó y tomo la tetera – podrías?... – se la acerco a Edward, Ed junto sus palmas y la toco, el agua se calentó al instante – gracias… - y se sirvió

- De nada… - miro por la ventana, Mustang tomaba tranquilamente su café. _Por que demonios tenia que haber aceptado¿Por qué no ha dicho nada aun?, lo habrá olvidado? _Sintió como su corazón se comprimía,_ o tal vez… eso no significo nada para él… o… espera el momento para vengarse,_ sintió nauseas… lo miro de reojo, él tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, no sabia que pensar ni que esperar de él.

- Ah… - suspiro profundamente Mustang, Edward se le crisparon los nervios, Mustang se acostó en el asiento estiro su mano, se saco el guante, _en que piensa?_

- Muchos alquimistas buscan el "poder", la gloria, el reconocimiento… otros, con ayuda de la alquimia desean ayudar a las personas evitar muertes, desastres… prolongar la vida – cerro su puño, Ed no sabia a donde quería llegar con eso, o que es lo que le quería decir – yo…

- No eres muy diferente a los demás – Mustang lo miro – solo buscas poder…. Tener a alguien para servirte, Tener a tus perros a tu disposición!. –esperaba que Mustang con eso le respondiera colérico

- ¿Eso piensas? – dijo tranquilamente – no doy muy buena impresión entonces…

- Eso a ti no te importa

- No tanto como a ti… - puso sus brazos en la frente cubriéndole los ojos

- Eres una perdida de tiempo – y se cruzo de brazos mientras observaba que Mustang no hacia nada, _y ahora que diablos me sucede¿Por qué estoy molesto?..._

_**- Flash** **Back –**_

Miro la pila de documentos que tenia que revisar, le daba pereza tener que hacerlo, la misma palabrería de siempre, los mismos discursos torpes que el ejercito se inventaba para cubrir sus estupideces…

- Toma – le dio un fólder – es todo lo que pude recopilar – Roy lo miro

- Gracias… sabes?... – Hughes lo miro – me gustaría que me invitaras personalmente a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elysia…

- Ho, vamos Roy… aun falta más de medio año para eso…

- Me gustaría saber como se vera del brazo de su padre en su cumpleaños – Hughes borro la sonrisa de su rostro, sabia a donde quería llegar Mustang

- Vamos Roy, sabes que yo trabajare para ti… desde abajo…

- Si, pero no quiero que sea bajo tres metros…

- Lo se, pero, que es lo que piensas hacer? – miro discretamente hacia la puerta

- Sabes lo que haré, ese desgraciado – miro el contenido del fólder – tendrá que pagar… lo sabes –Hughes lo miro con aspecto sombrío, sabia a lo que se refería

- La venganza es la única forma en la que te sentirás mejor?... – Roy aparto la vista del fólder

- Esto es personal y lo sabes… él y yo…

- Lo mataras?... – tenia miedo a la respuesta que recibiría, la sabia… pero, aun así, debía de preguntarlo

- En cuanto tenga lo necesario

- Lo harás – se puso serio, parecía molesto

- Eso no será suficiente… - su mirada reflejaba toda la tristeza y depresión que encerraba dentro de si

- Roy… sabes lo difícil que fue… esta información no nos dice nada, es muy difícil deducir que estuviera él implicado en todo esto, sabes lo que sucederá si se llegara a enterar

- Aun no lo sabe… de lo contrario… ya no estaríamos los dos aquí – Hughes trago saliva

- De todas formas… no podrás tu solo – Roy miro nuevamente el fólder

- Lo se, ya tengo un reemplazo – Hughes inmediatamente se puso de pie…

- Reemplazo?!, no te estarás refiriendo a… -Roy levanto la vista

- Él lo quiso, tal vez… cabo su propia tumba – y sonrió maliciosamente

- Estas loco?!!! – Golpeo el escritorio – él no tiene nada que ver en esto… además, tu…

- Cállate!!... –Hughes guardo silencio en ese mismo instante, después, se sento y sonrió tristemente

- Supongo que eso me deja fuera de todo esto…. – Roy se puso de pie

- Si – quemo el informe

- Pero, eso no me impide que me preocupe de él… - Roy lo miro - Sabes que él, no le gustara que lo hayas metido en todo esto

- Ellos lo hicieron solos… es un idiota, si al menos no hubiera estado ahí, se lo ordene!!, le dije que no fuera, y lo hizo!!. – estaba molesto

- Lo mas seguro es que lo quiere como su presa¿no es así?, por eso… iras con Edward… - Roy se sentó y lo miro tristemente

- Por eso estaré ahí… no me importa morir si al menos hago que pague lo que hizo – se toco el hombro

- Esto, no te llevara a nada bueno… lo sabes…

- Mejor que nadie… pero a él tampoco le hará lo mismo… - se recargo en su silla y su mente se fue a lo mas profundo de su ser…

- _Roy…_ Bien, estaré preparado para lo que venga, espero que tu también, sabes… cuando regreses, haremos una parrillada en casa, estas invitado y ni se te ocurra faltar – le sonrió tristemente, luego se levanto Roy hizo lo mismo, le extendió la mano pero Hughes se acerco a él, le puso su dedo índice en su frente

- Se que tienes mi numero grabado en la mente… así que llama si necesitas algo… claro no un alquimista puesto que no lo soy… pero si a un amigo… - Roy asintió, Hughes lo abrazo – _Desearía que olvidaras todo eso… continua con tu vida… se que, aun que lo niegues, sabes que serias feliz con esa persona…_ - le susurro

- _Déjate de tonterías_ – le dijo sarcásticamente con la voz casi apagada – Nos vemos…

- De acuerdo… Adiós… Coronel Mustang…

Camino hacia la puerta y lo miro, Roy solo le sonrió. Salio, Roy miro hacia fuera _esta vez, no te saldrás con la tuya… esta vez… haré que pagues…_

**_- Fin Flash back - _**

▬ ▬

Dos horas y media después, el tren comenzó a disminuir su velocidad drásticamente, Edward estaba casi dormido cuando se percato de esto, miro hacia la ventana, aun que faltaba poco para que amaneciera, o al menos eso creía, no había ningún indicio de que el sol saliera, el vidrio se empaño con la respiración de Edward, miro con mas detenimiento, estaba nevado… o nevando?. Miro a Mustang que aun estaba dormido

- Mustang… - lo iba a mover, pero no se atrevió a moverlo, se quedo parado junto a el por un momento, no sabia que hacer… _solo despiértalo_!!, alguien tocaba la puerta

- si? – era una de las chicas de servicio

- Estamos por llegar señor…

- Bien, gracias – cerro.

-_ Hey… Mustang_ – dijo casi susurrándole, apretó los ojos – Mustang!! – Roy dio un respingo

- Que?!, que sucede?... - se incorporo

- Ya casi llegamos… bueno ya estamos… - miro hacia la ventana Mustang, jamás… en su vida lo había visto de esa forma… con el cabello algo desarreglado, desliñado, adormilado… bostezo

- Ahhh… - se tallo los ojos – bien, me iré a alistar, se puso de pie y saco algo de su maleta, salio del compartimiento.

Daba las gracias a quien fuera… dios o lo que sea. De que haya salido en ese momento, ya que no podría disimular por mas tiempo el hecho de no verlo.

▬ ▬

Edward vio como el tren se alejaba, regresaba a Central. Ahora estarían solos, las cosas se complicarían para el?, no!, debía mantenerse con los pies en la tierra, debía de controlarse, por que perder la cabeza, significaría solo una cosa, _mi perdición_.

- Es hora, en marcha – escucho la voz de Mustang, lo miro, pero este le dio la espalda.

° ° °

Llevaban mas de una hora y media caminando en la nieve, el frió le penetraba hasta los huesos, a pesar de que ahora vestía con unas botas un poco mas largas, no le estaban sirviendo de mucho, el pantalón comenzaba a humedecérsele, estaba nevando, no muy fuerte, pero no ayudaba en nada; miro a Mustang, tenia algo de nueve en los hombros, este miro hacia varias direcciones

- Demonios! – Ed, no sabia que sucedía

- Y ahora que?! – le dijo en tono molesto, solo para fastidiar

- Se… - volteo y lo miro, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa

- QUE?!!

- Creo que nos perdimos… - dijo seriamente

- Que!!!, como que nos perdimos?! – camino con un poco de esfuerzo hasta donde estaba y se puso frente de él – que dices?!

- Que ahorres energías – miro hacia otra dirección – o terminaras hundiéndote en la nieve

- Me estas diciendo que estoy tan enano que puedo desaparecer entre toda esta nieve?!!

- No dije eso – le sacudió la cabeza

- HE!? - metio las manos en su abrigo, saco sus guantes, se los puso

- Llegamos… - señalo un sendero que bajaba la colina, a lo lejos se veían algunos árboles, mas adelante, pudo distinguir lo que supuso era la entrada a la ciudad.

- Que demonios?… - Mustang comenzó a caminar en dirección a l lugar. Eso habia hecho que su corazon se detuviera, _crei que me mataria aqui..._

Miro a lo lejos, aun faltaba para llegar, habia que recorrer un largo sendero_. Solo haz tu trabajo Edward, y despues olvidate de todo esto... para la siguiente semana estare en Rizembul... lejos de aqui... lejos de todo esto... lejos de él..._ Miro tristemente la espalda de Mustang, siguio sus huellas_. Al fin... lejos de ti..._


	6. Arribo a ningun lugar

"**Arribo a ningún lugar"**

Part. 1

Simplemente quería saberle por que él había hecho tal cosa, se molía la cabeza por saberlo, pero no había mucho que saber, tal vez, eso no significaba nada para él. _Por que demonios sigo pensando en lo mismo_, miro la espalda de Mustang, era sumamente fastidioso, _ lo detesto, solo es un maldito títere del estado. _¿Cómo demonios se había permitido fantasear con él?... _eres repulsivo… _ se detuvo en seco.

El paisaje no era muy alentador, el frió viento soplaba en sus rostros, en cualquier momento se desplomaría; el vaho de su respiración le nublo la vista por un segundo, continuo caminando, no sentía ya su pierna y que decir de su propia nariz, alzo la vista nuevamente, miro a Mustang caminando un poco cabizbajo, podía ver el vaho de su respiración; él también estaba cansado, _solo un poco mas…_ sonrió… _solo una semana… o menos si nos va bien. Solo unos días…_ Se detuvo.

Miro como la nieve caía, por un segundo no supo que era lo que sucedía, toco su mejilla con su mail, _Simplemente no puedo creer que creas que alguien te puede amar…. _ Su mirada entristecio, miro su mail… continuo caminando

▬ ▬

_Un día antes…_

_Central: _

En esos momentos cada minuto lo sentía como si fuesen horas, podia escuhcar claramente el tic tac del reloj… miro de reojo, el pendulo de un lado a otro, mas al lado del reloj, aque chico con aspecto enfermizo, leyendo. Miro nuevamente hacia el frente, él aun tenia la vista clavada en el informe. Sentía como el piso en cualquier momento se desplomaria bajo él. Lo observo detenidamente, definitivamente… si esa persona se habia convertido en el enemigo numero uno de Mustang, _que sera de mi… si él siendo alquimista… _ respiro profundamente; _ valla Roy… en las que me has dejado…_ Steier, avento el fólder sobre su escritorio, cerro por un segundo los ojos, y se puso de pie, rodeo el escritorio, se paro justo detrás de él. _Demonios…_

- Sabes por lo que te llame cierto? – Hughes se volvio y lo miro

- … – _Lo sabe…_ Steier miro esos ojos color verde detrás de aquellos lentes, era una de esas personas que quería hacer desaparecer, pero si lo hacia… tal vez, perdería, no le quedaba mas que cruzarse de brazos. Lo miro fríamente después de ese pensar en esa "situación".

- Y bien… Hughes? – este lo miro

- Me temo que no se a que se refiere Señor. – _no hay de otra… tengo que seguirle el juego_

- Bien, entonces tendré que repetirlo, se que eres un gran estratega y nos hace falta mas que músculos en esta expedición…

- Si señor… - _Que es lo que planea?_ Steier comenzó a hablar

- … por lo tanto con tu talento lo que haremos es dejar afuera a todos aquellos… – Hughes lo escucho con atención – … no quiero que sigan habiendo bajas, no mientras yo este a cargo de esto. Wotan! – el chico se puso de pie inmediatamente

- Señor! – Hughes lo miro, tan pálido como siempre, no había mucho de él, hacia unos años que se había integrado al ejército, demasiado rápido para ocupar el puesto de escolta de Steier.

- Señor?... hay algo que aun no comprendo – Steier lo miro y le sonrió

- Como que? – Wotan le dio un sobre con varios documentos a Hughes

- Es un gran honor que me asigne para dirigir esta campaña, pero, solo soy un miembro del ejército que en estos años…

- Por eso mismo; un poco de practicas en el campo no le harán daño… - Hughes lo miro e hizo un gesto amable _estoy jodido…_ - para que no se oxide… - levanto la vista mirándolo fijamente, _hay algo raro._ Hughes miro al chico, parecía estar en otra parte, tenia la mirada perdida. – Toma. Por cierto. Elige; puedes llevar a alguien de tu entera confianza… - _si… claro…_

_- _ Muchas gracias Señor. – Estaba a punto de retirarse – Hay algo que me gustaría discutir con usted – Steier lo miro

- Si? – Hughes miro a Wotan

° ° °

▬ ▬

Definitivamente algo estaba raro, pero no sabía que, tenia que actuar rápido, miles de pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, tenia que encontrar una pista, la que fuera, si Mustang tenia razón en todo esto… _estoy muerto si salgo de central ahora…_ trago saliva, se detuvo en seco, miro a lo lejos, por un momento recordó lo que le había dicho Mustang antes de marcharse, _no había nada que hacer._

Continuo caminando directo a casa, tenia que despedirse de su esposa e hija… suspiro profundamente mientras caminaba calle abajo.

▬ ▬

Las cosas no mejoraron por varias horas, la nieve hacia cada vez peor el camino, sentía como la sangre se le helaba, _y todo por una estúpida quimera… _comenzaba a enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Miró a Mustang que se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él

- Llegamos – le escucho decir, miro Ed hacia el frente, Mustang continuo caminando

Miro a su alrededor, prácticamente la ciudad había desaparecido; la nieve, cubría torpemente el estado devastador del lugar. Continuaron caminando

- Como?... Que fue lo que paso? - se acerco a un montón de escombros, la nieve estaba teñida de un color marrón, _todos aquí …_ se mordió el labio, le dio vergüenza y rabia de si mismo¿como había podido ser tan egoísta?

- No lo ves?! – dijo con algo de fastidio Mustang – hubo un ataque hace un par de semanas, lo que buscamos… esta en el laboratorio – señalo hacia un enorme edificio

- Laboratorio?!... espera un momento!!, no me digas que el ejercito tiene un laboratorio aquí?!!

- Si, si no de donde?... – Ed lo miro, _lo mas seguro es que esta ciudad…_

- Que paso con las personas que vivían aquí? – Mustang lo miro

- Que mas crees?... están muertas…

- Que?!!, y lo dices tan tranquilo?!!

- No servirá de nada que me ponga histérico – le sonrió burlonamente, pero eso fue un error

- Tu!!, - y miro a Mustang con odio- Solo eres un!!... – no tenia palabras – además!!, que haces aquí?!, por que no me dejas en paz?!, por que siempre intentas controlarme?! – la sonrisa en el rostro de Mustang desapareció y le dio la espalda – Te estoy hablando!!... además, aun no me has respondido a todo lo que te pregunte!!...- camino hasta donde estaba él, lo jalo del brazo, Mustang lo miro fríamente – necesito respuestas!... ahora… - _realmente es alto… _se sonrojo un poco, pudo percibir al aroma de la colonia de Mustang, por un momento se quedo atontado, miro el vaho de su respiración…

- Bien… alcanzas a verme desde haya abajo?... – _Eh!_

_-_ Pero… Que coño dices?!!!... IDIOTA!!! – y le soltó un golpe en el costado, Mustang lo tomo firmemente de los hombros, Edward intento soltarse, pero simplemente ¿él era mas fuerte?...

- Será mejor que te calles, no te cabrees por algo así… - lo soltó y se alejo de él – Quiero la verdad… quiero saber quien esta detrás de todo esto… Los demás… Havoc, Hawkeye, Armstrong… ellos cumplen con su parte del plan…

- Los estas utilizando?!, lo sabia solo eres una escoria!! – no le importo nada, estaba molesto, si muuy molesto, por todo, por lo que había sucedido ahí… _por el beso… _ eso hizo que se enfureciera aun más- Esperaron a que esas cosas atacaran aquí, solo para capturar a una?!!

- Si – respondió al instante, Edward apretó su puño

- NO LES IMPORTO QUE TODA ESTA GENTE MURIERA??!!! – se hizo un silencio

- No podemos hacer nada…

- TU ERES IGUAL QUE ELLOS!!!… UN CERDO ASQUEROSO QUE SOLO BUSCA PODER… VER SOMETIDA A LAS PERSONAS… -realmente estaba furioso… no le importaba perder los estribos en ese momento

- Tú y yo… - dijo en voz firme, pero antes de que terminara Ed lo interrumpió casi a gritos

- TU Y YO NO SOMOS IGUALES!!, NUESTRAS RAZONES SON TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES!!, NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON UNA ESCORIA COMO TU!!

- SOMOS… unos malditos militares… - miro a Edward – no olvides el uniforme Ed… - Edward se quedo callado, su respiración se había agitado mucho, el vaho de su respiración denoto eso…

- Claro que no lo olvido… pero al menos yo no he vendido mi alma a ellos… no ambiciono con el poder… TU Y YO… somos muy diferentes… - y le dio la espalda

- Es todo? – Ed se volvió y lo miro, _acaso me estas retando?_

_- _Que quieres decir?! – ya estaba muy molesto

- Si, es todo lo que tienes que decir?... – era increíble como mantenía la calma ante todo - tenemos trabajo, no quiero mas interrupciones…

- Claro que no lo es!!… pero discutir contigo, solo me hará perder el tiempo… - _lo que quiero es salir de aquí_ pateo la nieve en dirección a Mustang, mojándolo, este solo lo miro – larguémonos de aquí – estaba molesto, comenzó a caminar en dirección al laboratorio.

° ° °

Se situaron frente al laboratorio, el frió viento comenzó desde hacia un par de horas a doblegar la capacidad física de Ed, por un momento sintió como las piernas no le respondían.

- Elric!! – Ed alzo la vista, sentía el rostro húmedo… ¿Cómo había llegado al suelo?- estas bien? – Mustang se había agachado, lo ayudo a levantarse

- Si… - se intento apartar de él – puedo caminar – dijo algo molesto

- Bien – lo soltó, Ed se mantuvo de pie, se sentía mareado – llegamos – Ed alzo la vista vio con algo de desgano las enormes puertas del gris y lúgubre laboratorio

- Crees… que nos esperen? – Mustang lo miro

- No… lo dudo – y entraron al lugar

**--- FIN FLASH BLACK ---**

Exhalo profundamente. Miro el suelo, se sentía totalmente desdichado, sentía como la tristeza lo invadía, lo consumía… _¿Por qué…?.. ¿Por qué … por que tenias que hacerlo?._ Pero¿Qué más podía hacer?, no podía combatir contra eso, no podía.

- _Tal vez… después de todo; tenias razón… _ - su mirada se perdió en lo mas profundo del cielo. El viento frió soplo, _Es hora de regresar._ Camino hacia la casa de las Rockbell.

▬ ▬

- Nii san!!... estaba apunto de salir por ti – miro a Alphonse con algo de indiferencia a lo que este reacciono de inmediato – Que sucede?

- Nada Al… solo es que…

- Debe de estar cansado, no es así? – dijo la pequeña mujer que llevaba en las manos una charola

- Si… un poco… -se rasco la cabeza tratando de disimular, pero la mirada de Al era insistente… _No puedo, no debí regresar_

- Comprendo, debiste decirlo nii san, vamos… - y le señalo el comedor de las Rockbell – tienes que comer algo por lo menos antes de irnos a dormir.

Caminaron hasta el comedor y tomaron asiento, Winry sentada al lado de Al, Ed sentado frente a Al, y Pinako, sentada en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa, sirviendo café. Ed estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, inmediatamente se percato de que Al lo miraba y de que un momento a otro comenzaría a hacer preguntas que no estaba muy dispuesto a contestar

- El viaje fue algo pesado…. – Al lo miro – pero tu comida Pinako… es grandiosa – le dio un mordisco a un panque –Winry sonrió ampliamente y tomo del brazo a Al. Ed miro extrañado a ambos. Al se sonrojo aun más.

-Sucede algo – Ed los miro – algo que no sepa?

- No… - Winry le dio un apretón en el brazo a Al – Ah!!... bueno si – Ed lo miro atentamente

- Al y yo somos… oficialmente socios… - respondió Winry. _ Ah… eso debería de importarme?_

- he?... socios?...

- Si – Al interrumpió – Ya que ahora no puedo acompañarte… - Winry hizo una mueca – he decidido ayudarles en el taller… - Ed se sorprendió

- Pues… suena grandioso.- y bebió de su café, no había mucho que decir – Entonces, celebremos eso!! – Winry lo miro fijamente

- Claro!, - en tono sarcástico – hay que celebrar tus triunfos en oriente!!... – Ed la miro – A pesar de que no estas bajo las ordenes de Mustang!! – Ed se quedo helado ante el mordaz comentario de Winry, Al le dio un ligero codazo.

- Claro… - dijo apagadamente Ed – también por eso - _ por que siempre tengo que recordarlo?..._ Sabia exactamente a donde quería llegar ella, pero, no lo iba a permitir. Al intentar cambiar de tema

Winry se puso de pie y alzo su taza

- Por que ahora a pesar de que no estas bajo las ordenes de Roy!; Aun que… - en tono "inocente" - eso no significa que no tendrás la correa mas apretada – Al y Pinako la miraron sorprendidos. _ ¿Por qué no simplemente te callas?!!_

- … Winry – le susurro Al, la tomo de la mano para que se sentará, ella se soltó

- Por las represiones de Oriente

- Winry! – alzo la voz Pinako

- Nooo!!... esperen… - burlonamente. Se toco la frente con su dedo índice – por tu brillante carrera dentro del ejercito…

- Si, creo que también por eso… - dijo tranquilamente _no te daré el gusto de fastidiarme!_ tomo su taza, Winry frunció el seño y le arrojo el café en la cara, Ed solo cerro los ojos

- Winry!! – le grito Pinako

- Después de todo, a este paso terminaras igual que el cretino de Roy Mustang - Ed levanto la mirada y por primera vez sintió ganas de hacerla callar para siempre

- No te atrevas a compararme con él!!! – Se levanto de su silla. Al hizo lo mismo

- No le grites!!! – Ed lo miro sorprendido. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero podría asegurar de que ella sonrió.

- Ella fue la que empezó todo esto!!

- Ella solo quería conversar – _eso es estupido Al y lo sabes!!_

_-_ Ah!, Claro…

- Solo lárgate!! – Ed miro a Winry, Al hizo lo mismo, no podía crees lo que había dicho ella – No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa!! - Edward la miro e inmediatamente salio de ahí. Pinako miro a Edward

- Winry que rayos!!

- No!!, no voy a dejar que uno de ellos este aquí!!!... – Alphonse la miro, ella salio de ahí también.

- Pero… - Al estaba confundido – Yo… no quería que esto sucediera – Pinako lo miro

- Ella lo sabia. Y yo sabia que ella se lo recriminaría – Al se levanto y salio en busca de ambos.

- Espera! – pero Al no le hizo caso

Paso por la sala y vio a Winry sentada mirando hacia otra dirección

- Que es lo que sucede?... por que te portaste así con él?

- Como que por que??!! – dijo molesta… - sabes? – se toco la frente – no quiero hablar de eso contigo.

- Como?... pero – miro hacia la ventana y vio a Ed que caminaba presurosamente, tenia que detenerlo

- ANDA!!, ve con él!! – se puso de pie Winry

- No… yo… - se volvió para ver a Winry – no entiendo…

- No entiendes que?... tu hermano se ha convertido en…

- En que?... – dijo Al, sabia perfectamente la respuesta que ella le daría

- Terminara siendo un asesino como todos ellos!!… aun que lo mas seguro es que ya lo sea! - miro hacia otra dirección evitando a toda costa la mirada de Al. – y no quiero que tu te conviertas en lo mismo que él – dijo apagadamente

- Pero… si te dije que era lo que sucedía… no quería que te comportaras así… mi hermano

- Es un maldito títere del estado!!… un… - dijo Winry casi gritándolo, escucharon que la puerta se azotaba, ambos voltearon

- … un perro. Eso es lo que soy, pero no debes de preocuparte… - tomo del perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta su gabardina – Usted no tiene nada que ver con ese tipo de problemas… Señorita Rockbell. – salio de ahí. Al se quedo helado

- Nii san!! – Winry lo tomo de la muñeca

- Si sales por esa puerta ahora… - Al se volvió para mirarla – no vuelvas a regresar Alphonse… - sus ojos estaban llorosos. Al se agacho; Winry lo soltó.

- Lo siento… - Al miro hacia la puerta; una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, se sentó en el sillón y se quedo agachado. Winry lo miro y se sentó a su lado.

Pinako desde el marco de la puerta había observado todo.

- ¿_Por que haces eso… Winry??…_-susurro y camino de vuelta hacia el comedor

▬ ▬

- Eres… eres… insoportable… - dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a lo que había sido una vez su hogar, en lugar de aquella casa blanca y hermosa donde habían vivido de niños, había una pequeña cabaña, _solo lo necesario. _Entro. Miro a su alrededor, sobre la chimenea habían unas cuantas fotos, una de él con Al, otra de los tres… _Mamá…_ella siempre con aquella sonrisa, tan calida… otra, ellos tres Al, Winry y él. _Que es lo que quieres?._

Alguien tocaba la puerta. Volteo, si fuera Al, no tendría por que tocar… si era Winry, _no quiero perder el tiempo ni mi paciencia…_volvieron a llamar.

- … si? – abrió Ed la puerta. Era Pinako

- Olvidaste tu cena Ed. – él la miro.

- Gracias, pero no tengo… - y su estomago chillo… ¬-¬ - esta bien… - tomo el recipiente que llevaba la mujer, se asomo por la puerta y miro hacia ambos lados, luego se agacho. – Gustas pasar?

- Si, muchas gracias. –Ed le cedió el paso y cerro.

° ° °

- …

- Vamos, no tienes por que ser tan serio conmigo Ed. – Edward se sentó en la mesa, la mujer se sentó también.

- Sabes?... ella no…

- No quiero que vengas a excusarte por ella, no lo necesito… - tomo un tenedor y lo clavo en una pieza de carne. Pinako lo miro.

- Al…

- Estaré bien sin él, es mayor y sabe lo que hace… no necesita mucho de mi… - su mirada entristeció

- Cambiare tu mail… - eso significaba una cosa… ella también vendría

- No, lo haré en central… - la mujer lo miro… - no es nada personal, pero…

- Aun que te lo pidiera te negaras?… - la mujer clavo su mirada en la mesa

- ¿Sabes?... mañana me hospedare en el pueblo… no lo se… estere unos tres días, quiero saber… si acaso podrías hacerme el mantenimiento allá… soy alguien ocupado – la miro. Ella lo miro con felicidad.

- Por supuesto, solo espero que no tardes en recuperarte…

- Claro que no, estaré como nuevo en un día. Necesitaras a un ayudante… por suerte un soldado vendrá… ¿te parece que sea tu ayudante? –

- Por supuesto… ha! – miro un cuadro que estaba la mesa- recuerdo cuando tomaron esa foto – tomo el cuadro, era Al y Ed junto al rió con un caballito hecho de roca – aquel día hacia mucho viento, tu y Al decidieron ir a practicar sus conocimientos de alquimia en un lugar seguro… - Ed sonrió

Paso el tiempo tan rápido que ni siquiera él había notado lo tarde que era…

- Te acompaño

- Lo se, se que soy mas vieja cada día, pero aun se como regresar a mi casa… - abrió la puerta - solo espero que tu también sepas donde tienes la tuya… - Ed la miro.

- Lo se…

- Muy bien… joven alquimista, lo veré después… hasta luego.

- Adiós… - y cerro la puerta.

▬ ▬ ▬

Un grito se escucho por toda la habitación, Armstrong lo sujeto fuertemente

- No lo sueltes… tu, pásame esas tijeras – le dijo a un joven soldado que estaba parado junto a ellos.

- Aquí tiene – unas delgadas y largas tijeras color plata cortaron suavemente algunos de los finos y delgados cables que tenia el mail.

- Dios… - la mujer estaba sudando

- Quiere que consiga mas ayuda?. – el joven la miro

- No, pero me gustaría que me ayudara mas… - el chico tomo unas pinzas y comenzó a cortar partes del automail de Edward.

La habitación le daba vueltas… su respiración se entrecortaba… estaba muy agitado… muy cansado… demasiado adolorido

- Terminamos por hoy… - dijo la mujer.

- Señorita Rockbell, permítame llevarla a casa.

- Esta bien, quiero que le administren esto – le dio una bolsa al mayor Armstrong. – mañana vendré por la mañana, si no es mucha molestia…

- Yo iré por usted señora. – dijo el soldado.

- Muy bien… tenemos que terminarlo mañana.

Después de eso, lo poco que pudo escuchar fue al soldado preguntándole si se sentía muy mal… si quería que le administrara mas medicamento…

- esta bien… solo quiero dormir…

- Muy bien, tengo que salir un momento, regresare inmediato Señor.

- Claro – escucho cuando el joven cerró la puerta…

▬ ▬ ▬

- Este es parte de mi castigo?? –lo miro, estaba sentado al lado de él

- _castigo?, por que?... – _Ed lo miro

- Por mis pecados??_ – _ él sonrió

- pecados??, _jamás se lo hubiese creído, pero que mas puedo pensar de ti?…_ _estas perdiendo la razón Edward__.-_ Ed respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos

**- - Flash Back - - **

El laboratorio no era mas calido que el exterior, pero se agradecía un lugar seco, con la posibilidad de que se convirtiera algo mas calido. Mustang se paro frente a un muro, miro con detenimiento un mapa del lugar. Ed vio con desgano el lugar, no había energía eléctrica, aun estando dentro no sentía que su cuerpo le respondiera, se sentía adormecido, extrañamente con algo de calor.

- Los laboratorios… 2… 3… 7, están en el sótano – señalo con su dedo un punto – Iremos al tercer piso… será mas seguro para… - escucho un ruido seco, se volvió –Edward!! – corrió hacia donde estaba Ed.

°°°

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se miro a si mismo, acostado… _ de donde salio esto?_, todo el lugar estaba oscuro, a acepción de la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana

- Mustang?

- Que!.. – eso hizo que diera un respingo

- Que rayos te sucede?!!, me diste un susto!!

- Si fuera el enemigo… ya no estarías discutiendo – Ed se quedo callado _baka!_

- Claro… - se dio cuenta de que no tenia su ropa, apenas iba a reclamar, vio que Mustang se levanto, se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de Ed, se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana

- Solo… era para que no te congelaras. Además, que tiene de malo – Ed se sonrojo muchísimo, el tono que utilizo Mustang provoco el sonrojo de Edward; agradecía que el lugar estuviera lo suficiente mente oscuro, se cubrió con el abrigo hasta el cuello – no vi nada que no hubiese visto antes…

- No era necesario… - se intento levantar, pero no pudo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se quedo callado, Mustang ni siquiera lo miro

- … siento haberte gritado – _demonios!!_, Roy se recargo en la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior

_- _ No tienes por que… yo me porte como un idiota – Mustang lo miro – solo es que… creo que el frió me afecto mucho. – _Tal vez… ahora estoy mas lucido_

- Un poco – camino hasta donde estaba Ed, se paro junto a él, le toco la frente, Ed sintió que la cara le ardía – tienes fiebre – _he?... No, solo es por que…_ – debes dormir, mañana revisaremos el resto del edificio – Edward estaba acostado en un sillón

- El resto? – Mustang se sentó en la alfombra

- Si, este lugar es parte de las oficinas, el resto del piso esta destruido, tenia que asegurar la zona… debes de descansar

- No tengo sueño – se intento poner nuevamente de pie, pero en realidad la cabeza le dolía demasiado

- Pero que necio eres!! –Ed lo miro sorprendido

- Deja de llamarme así! – se dejo caer, estaba mal… se sentía fatal

- Pues entonces compórtate!! – regreso hacia donde estaba sentado.

– mmf!! – bufo Ed y miro el techo por largo rato, escucho ruido, miro era Mustang, saco su libro y comenzó a leer, la luz era escasa, pero parecía que eso no le impedía continuar con sus asuntos.

**  
**

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

Ok, tanto tiempo para esto?... lo siento muchísimo, pero es que en verdad, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza!, que creí que me volvería loca. Este es uno de los tantos documentos que tengo escritos… pero, ahora si, la acción procederá. Ya que espero que este sea el penúltimo Flash back…

Comentarios… dudas, aclaraciones… lo que sea… serán bienvenidos.

... _in progress_


End file.
